Beyond the Farthest Star
by ASIG
Summary: Max and Tess get abducted by a mysterious alien space craft. Mid-season 2 time frame. Please R&R! Story now complete
1. Abduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place directly after the second season episode "Max in the City" (the concluding episode of the Journey to New York 2-parter) and before the Hybrid Chronicles, the proceeding episodes.

Max was lying in his bed, on his back, with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't going to be sleeping. He hadn't slept much at all since he had returned from New York with Tess. He kept thinking about the women of his life.

There was, of course, Liz. A year ago he would've sworn Liz was his soul mate. He loved her, or he used to love her. It's like he explained in Arizona before facing the skins, it's hard for him to describe how he feels about Liz. Max did not doubt that he cared for Liz greatly, and it touched his heart when she appeared to warn him of Lonnie's trap. But he could not just forget how he saw her with Kyle. Ever since Liz saw the Royal Four meet their mother, something's been different about her. She just hasn't been the same. Max felt like it was partly his fault for her changes. At the same time, he couldn't believe she would sleep with Kyle, even if she couldn't be together with him anymore. That event caused a distance between them, and Max knew in his heart that he could never truly trust her the same way again.

And then there was Tess. She kind of just burst into his life. Max finally started getting everything coming together for him. A great girlfriend, learning about his alien heritage, and then Tess showed up. He had always felt uncomfortable around her and kept his distance. She seemed more alien than Michael and Isabel. Not only that, but it seemed like she was just there to get between himself and Liz. It was wrong of her to use her mindwarp to make him daydream of her. But after meeting Nasedo, Max began to believe that Tess did not know better. One of the reasons he avoided her was because at first he was afraid of her. But he also stayed away to try to assure Liz that he was not in love with her. The final reason was because Max did not want to believe in the inevitable destiny that is supposed to be his life. He found Tess somewhat attractive from the start, but he always tried to push that away and focus on Liz.

But now he was starting to slowly care less and less about Liz. After sleeping with Kyle, he knew he wouldn't be able to just get back together with her— just like that. And with Nasedo's death and having to facing their enemies, Max was becoming more and more concerned with his role as the king and the other three aliens. He had gotten to know Tess better lately and he realized that she's not a bad person. The more time she's spent with other humans, the more like everyone else she was starting to act. Not only that, but once Max made it clear that he does not believe in destiny and Tess learned more about human appropriateness, she has stopped trying to force herself upon him. She has, however, remained loyal to him. Tess seemed to take her duty more seriously than Michael or Isabel. Max knew one thing for certain; Tess would be there for him, to offer him whatever he needed. He could not envision her ever abandoning him. He did not want to let her believe that he might warm up to her romantically and keep her hanging like that. But he would always be somewhat afraid to think that he is forced to go down that path with her.

Right now he was wondering if he would go for Tess if she was just another human, or if it is her alien side that causes him to give her so much attention. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was the person he could count on the most at this point in his life, and he has valued her companionship lately. Another thing troubled him about going out with Tess. How could Max be with Tess and do to Liz what her and Kyle did to him? While Max wasn't ready to sleep with anyone, he figured that seeing him and Tess together would bother Liz. Although maybe it wouldn't… Again, he didn't really know her anymore—not like he used to.

Liz as the girl of his past. Tess as the girl of his future? Michael's hostility toward him, and Isabel's secrets. Nicholas and the skins still alive and desperate. There was too much clutter in his mind, and this is why Max couldn't sleep.

He decided that the cool, night air might help clear his mind. He got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and quietly snuck out of the house. Max began walking the streets of Roswell, but he found himself thinking about the same problems—the night air wasn't helping. As he was walking by a small park, he saw a figure sitting upright on a bench. The bench was right underneath a streetlight, so he couldn't make out the face for certain. But Max held his breath, his heart started beating faster, and a strange excitement began to pass over him. He walked closer because, while he could only see the silhouette, this mysterious figure seemed kind of familiar somehow.

When he stepped into the light and got a good look at the face, he found that his suspicions were correct.

"Hey Max," said Tess, looking up at him.

Max just stood there staring at her—a subtle, yet, pleasing smile stretched across his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Tess asked, showing a tired concern. Exterminating most of the skins and being kidnapped by Wrath, she had been through a lot lately.

"No," said Max softly, "I'm just glad to see you."

Tess exhaled, almost breathing a sigh of relief. She smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," she said, almost more to herself than to him.

Max blinked quickly and regained his normal, professional composure that he carried when around Tess, "Well, it's nice to see a friendly a face out here this late."

Then, he walked forward a bit and sat down next to her. Tess was cognizant of the fact that he sat right next to her, almost brushing up against her, not on the opposite end of the bench.

Max became less comfortable again, his voice started to shake a bit, as he was not as confident or comfortable with what he wanted to say. "And we—we have been through—a lot together lately… So, it really is nice too see _you_."

Tess became exuberant and enthusiastic. She smiled widely and said in a peppy, cheery voice, "Thanks, Max!"

Max forced a shaky, strained smile.

Tess scooted closer to Max, so that there sides were rubbing against each other. She put her arm around him and tugged him closer to her. Then, she moved her hand back a little, and started stroking the hair on the back of his head. Max, meanwhile, sat stiff and brim. His back was straight as an arrow, and he stared straight ahead—not fighting Tess, but not really acknowledging what she was doing, either.

"Max," she said, "it's okay. You're always so tense. You can relax a little."

Max turned slowly craned his neck toward her, "Tess…" he started to say slowly and solemnly.

Tess pulled her arm away and slid away from him on the bench. She slumped her shoulders in, as her hands clutched the front edge of the bench.

"Sorry," she said timidly and also somewhat bitterly at the same time, "I guess you want me to keep my hands off you."

Max exhaled. He felt bad. He always had this guard up around Tess, always prepared to stop Tess, or maybe stop himself, from allowing things to flare up to something romantic. But this was very rude of him to do, and he was being very presumptuous in regard to her intentions. Max knew that he owed it to her to start giving her the benefit of the doubt that she would respect his well known intentions of not coupling up.

"No, I…" Max really didn't know what to say.

So, instead, he just scooted forward slightly and opened his arms, offering a hug. Tess was again surprised, but slowly and gracefully slid forward and hugged him. Max squeezed Tess hard and surprised himself at how comforting this hug was. He could just feel the tension irradiating from him. While his grip around her remained firm, Tess could feel the tension melt away too.

Goosebumps ran up and down Max's body. "I have been pretty tense lately," he said, "thanks for understanding." Tess began to cry, touched that he was starting to open up and accept her as maybe not a lover, but a person who does care for him. Max heard her weep. He broke the hug, looked her in the eye, and waved his hand across her face, using his powers to clear the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, caringly.

Tess started laughing, her eyes still teary, "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm just so used to everyone coldly turning away. It's really nice that you're starting to see me as someone other than an outsider."

"You're definitely not an outsider, Tess," Max told her, "but Michael, Isabel and I have known each other our whole lives. We still are getting to know you, but you are one of us."

Then, Max stood up and walked around to the other side of Tess. He offered his hand out.

"Come on," he told her, "let's go for a walk."

Tess took his hand and the two started to walk. Tess told Max how being raised by Nasedo made her naturally resistant to making friends—that and the fact that they were constantly on the move and pretending to be filling in various roles. Max told a few anecdotes of things he did with Michael and Isabel when they were children. They were laughing, energetic, and Max was, for the first time in months, really having fun. The conversation shifted to Tess talking about the stars, and Max, while mostly listening also shared her interest in Astronomy—for obvious reasons. As they passed by a tree Max put his hand on her shoulder, gesturing that she stop. He walked around her, so that he was standing their face to face with her. He just stood there looking into her eyes.

Tess smiled, as their lively, laid back conversation suddenly turned quiet and sensible once again, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Max replied. He did not want to tell her what he was actually thinking. Tess had soft, silky, smooth skin and with the bright moonlight glistening off of it, it occurred to him that she looked very beautiful at this moment. Her hair was tied up, even though he liked it down, and kind of messy. She had been struggling to settle in on some of the recent events too, though, which explains her appearance was somewhat disheveled.

Max moved forward a step. He put his hand on her shoulder, as he retained eye contact. He slowly, cautiously, slid his hand down on her arm, tugging her jacket back and exposing her bare shoulder, which also glistened in the moonlight. Max kept eye contact and he was pleased to see that all Tess did in reaction was to smile. Max returned her smile as he took another step forward. The two were now practically on top of one another they were standing so close. Suddenly, their smiles faded and they both dawned straight faces. Max started to lean in, and Tess cracked a smile to show him her excited anticipation. He leaned in and gave her a small, short kiss on the cheek.

"You've been a great friend lately, Tess," Max told her softly, "I want to thank you for that."

He swung around with the intention of giving her an identical kiss on the other cheek. But as he leaned in, Tess clammed up, took a half step back and pointed over his shoulder.

"Max," she said firmly, with obvious concern in her voice, "look!"

Max craned his neck back and looked over his shoulder in the direction Tess was pointing. He saw a small light in the sky traveling slowly. He stayed locked in on the light for several seconds, but nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary.

He turned back to Tess and smiled, "It's just a plane," he told her, and he instinctively grabbed her around the waste with his right arm and jerked her toward him. Max immediately regretted it, as he was the one who was starting to make it sexual. He was feeling a draw toward Tess this night, but he knew he was not in a position in his life to where he wanted to get together with another girl because he still hadn't put Liz completely behind him.

Tess, in response to Max's interest, smiled, for maybe an instant, but her concern was not eased by his assessment of the situation. Somehow she just knew how to distinguish between a plane, blimp, or helicopter in the sky, and she was certain that this was neither.

"No," Tess told him, "it's not just a plane. Look again."

Max turned back again, and this time the light was significantly closer. And as he watched it, the bright, white light, continued to close in on them. Max stepped up in front of Tess and continued to watch this. The odd thing was that this light was getting pretty close and no noise besides the crickets of the night could be heard. Max turned back to Tess.

"Have you seen this before?" Max asked, now equally as concerned as Tess.

"No," she answered simply.

Finally, the light stopped approaching and hovered at a height about equal to the top of the nearby tree. Again, the scene was eerie to Max because of how quiet everything was.

"What's it doing?" he whispered to Tess.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"Let's try to back awa…" Max started to whisper.

Suddenly, a bright, narrow beam focused in on Tess. Tess was lifted from the ground and started moving toward the hovering craft. She screamed.

"Max!" she shouted.

"Tess!" Max shouted. He ran back and tried to grab at her, but she was already too high. "TESS!" he shouted in frustration and anguish.

Before Max could try to digest Tess getting sucked up, another beam emerged and encompassed him. Max also quickly levitated off the ground and rose toward the ship. With both of them enveloped by the larger, hovering light, the narrow beams ceased, and the craft quickly shot upwards, becoming a small blip in the nighttime sky.

The next evening, Michael had just completed a full day of classes, and, yes, Maria was on one of her tangents where she was making sure he went to class, and a long shift worked as the cook at the Crashdown Café. He had just gotten home, and he sat down on his coach and put his head down, letting out a long breath. It had been a long day for him. Just as his head hit the couch cushion, he heard a knock on the door.

Michael groaned and got up wearily, "Whatever it is, I don't want it," he grumbled to himself, guessing that perhaps a salesman of some kind was at the door.

He opened the door, "Isabel," he said, as Isabel stormed into his place, clearly worked up about something.

"Michael," she said, "have you seen Max today?"

Michael was kind out of it, so he took a moment to think about it.

"Well," Isabel pressed, "did you?"

"Uh," Michael said, "no, I haven't seen him today."

This wasn't what Isabel was hoping to hear. "Great," she said, disgusted, "that's just great. And you don't know where he is?"

"No," Michael said, "What's this all about?"

Isabel took a breath, "Max wasn't home for breakfast this morning. It's like he left during the night and didn't come back home. And I didn't see him at school all day—I'm pretty sure he wasn't there."

"Alright," Michael said, "well, we'll just have to go find him. You brought your car?" Isabel nodded.

"You're upset," Michael told her, "give me your keys. We'll find him."

"Thanks for helping, Michael," said Isabel, feeling better that Michael was so quick to aggressively seek a solution to the problem.

As the two rushed out the door, they ran into Kyle.

"Oh, good," Kyle said, "you're here too." He was referring to Isabel.

"Hi Kyle," Isabel said, as her and Michael intended to rush past him quickly and begin their search.

Kyle aggressively followed them. "Hey," he said, "did you guys hear what happened to…"

Michael cut him off, "Max? Yeah, we know. We're going to look for him now."

"So, Max is missing too?" Kyle asked in astonishment.

This got Isabel and Michael to stop and face him.

"Is someone else missing?" Isabel asked.

"Tess," Kyle told her, "she wasn't around this morning, and she wasn't at school today. My dad's been driving all over town looking for her, but no luck. We were hoping one of you knew where she was."

"Max seems to have gone missing too," Isabel told him.

Kyle shrugged, "Romantic getaway?" he asked casually.

"I doubt that," Michael said, who patted him on the shoulder and, with Isabel's car keys in hand, headed off toward the car.

"I think this is more serious than that, Kyle," Isabel explained frantically as she dashed off to keep up with Michael.

Kyle ran after them, "Wait," he shouted, "what are you going to do?"

Michael stopped and addressed him just as he was about to get in the driver's seat. "We'll go look for Max," he explained, "hopefully, we'll find him and he can tell us something about Tess."

"Shouldn't we let my dad do the search?" Kyle asked quickly.

"We can handle this, Kyle," Isabel said as she got in and Michael took off.

Max woke up. Somewhere during the ordeal he had lost consciousness. He was in a dark room, but it seemed fairly large. He called out for his late night companion.

"Tess," he called blindly, not knowing in what direction she would be relative to him, if she was even in the room at all.

"I'm here," Tess called out.

Max started crawling in the direction of her voice, but then lost his bearings. "Where?" he asked.

"Over here," Tess responded.

Max got his bearings back and kept crawling toward her voice. Finally, his hand reached out and felt her knee.

"Max?" Tess asked, assuming it was him that bumped her.

"Oh, Tess," Max said, relieved that they had not been separated, "I'm glad we didn't get separated."

They were obviously on a ship. They could see a small window on a wall not too far away. Through the window was nothing but blackness and stars, appearing as tiny streaks of light whizzing by. The motion of the ship, which was undoubtedly traveling at a great speed, made it difficult for them to stand up and maintain balance. So, they remained seated on the ground.

"What are we going to do, Max?" Tess asked.

"I don't know," Max replied honestly.

All of the sudden, they heard the sound of a door opening from a wall several feet away. Both with the instinct not to give a first impression of being weak, they helped each other to their feet and faced the direction of the opening door. They had to hold hands, not for emotional support, as they were both ready to face this latest potential threat, but to physically support each other and keep their balance.

As the large door slid open, they could see that a very bright light was emanating from the other side. After the noise of the door opening stopped, a being of some kind appeared in the doorway and started walking toward them. The creature appeared to be short, about four-foot tall, but given the oddities of the experience so far, Max and Tess took no comfort in the height advantage. Max took a step forward, but still held on to Tess.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I won't let this thing near us."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. All Hail the King

Michael and Isabel had just pulled into the Crashdown Café after a four hour search of the entire town of Roswell. The two slowly got out of the car, the mood was somber. They leisurely made their way toward the doors, but instead of going inside, they took a position just off to the side and started to talk.

"They must've skipped town," Michael said, shaking his head and assuming that this was some perverse little romantic getaway.

"No," Isabel said, not believing that, not wanting to believe that, "Max wouldn't just leave like that—not without telling anyone."

"Why not?" Michael asked sarcastically, "He did it before—when he snuck off to the Summit meeting."

"But that was different," Isabel told him, "Lonnie and Wrath manipulated him into thinking that we were turning on him."

"Yeah," Michael said in sarcastic frustration, "well, all I know is that Max and Tess took off without telling any of us. And now they're missing again. Maybe they had some sort of alien bonding thing go on in New York." He sighed, "I can't believe this. Our 'Fearless Leader' finally makes a move and he leaves me out of it. Of course, if it is some sex thing, I don't want to be there anyway, but…"

"Stop," Isabel screamed, starting to cry, "stop this, Michael. What if they didn't just run away? What if they're in some kind of trouble? What if this is an attack by our enemies—some sort of response to Max voting down on the Summit?"

Michael stepped forward and gave Isabel a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing lightly. Michael felt bad. He could see now that she was scared. And Isabel was scared, scared of either possibility. If Max had been kidnapped, then she was worried about the kidnappers doing him harm. And if he had run away again, then she was worried about her family and how her parents would react to this—worried about the man Max was becoming. Trying to be the King was changing Max. Isabel could see it, but if it was changing him into the type of person that could just abandon their family, then these weren't changes for the better. As the two embraced, Maria came walking out, probably just ending her shift.

"Oh, my god," she said, her mouth gaping wide open as she saw Michael and Isabel, "it's coming true, the destiny thing's coming true…"

Maria turned back and ran back into the Crashdown, sobbing. Michael couldn't believe it. He now had another weeping girl to deal with. He wasn't completely uncompassionate to their emotional needs, even if he didn't understand them, but Michael didn't feel he had the time to be the good brother and the good boyfriend. He felt a certain amount of urgency in finding Max. From Michael's perspective, if Max had been captured by the enemy, then they had to get him back. If Max had run off with Tess on some sexual excursion, then Michael wanted to track them down and demand an explanation. This was bad timing. But at this very moment he would need to calm Maria down because he knew it'd be easier to take care of the situation now than after the crisis. Plus, he could use the missing aliens as an excuse to make his explanation brief.

As Maria ran inside Isabel pulled away from Michael. She could not help but smile in response to Maria's unwarranted jealousy. And it actually made her feel a little bit better as it took her mind off the Max situation for the moment.

"I gotta go…" Michael started.

Isabel cut him off, "It's okay," she said, "go."

Michael ran inside. He didn't see Maria anywhere. He pulled one of the waitresses aside and asked her where she was. Michael was told that Maria ran off to the back room. Michael went there and found Maria and Liz talking. As Michael entered the room, Maria, still teary eyed, rolled her eyes, and stormed over to her locker. With the locker door open, it acted as kind of a shield so that Michael could not see Maria's face.

"Maria," Michael whined.

"I don't think she wants to talk you right now, Michael," Liz said softly. She was intervening on behalf of Maria's feelings, but she did not like confronting Michael. Liz always got the impression that he didn't much like her and despite all the sweet things Maria had told her about that he had done for her, Liz was somewhat intimidated by him.

"It's not what she thinks," Michael said.

"You and Isabel?" Liz asked.

_High school_, Michael thought to himself, annoyed. He sighed.

"She's upset," Michael revealed to them. "She's upset because Max is missing."

Now Liz's emotions flared up and her eyes became watery.

_Great_, Michael told himself, in reaction to a third weeping woman, _this is just great._

"Max is missing?" Liz repeated.

"Yeah," Michael said simply, scratching right above his eyebrow "nobody knows where he is. Isabel and I just drove all over town, but we couldn't find him anywhere."

"Do you think he's okay?" Liz asked another question softly. Now she was scared not just of Michael, but of what might be wrong with Max too.

"We don't know," said Michael, "but Tess is missing too, so…"

With that Liz closed her eyes and shook her head. She wished that she didn't care for Max at all. Max and Tess missing, she figured that had to mean they were off together somewhere. Maybe not, but it wasn't any of her business anyway. Even if she wanted to help find him because she thought he was in danger, Michael would never allow it. And if he was off with Tess as part of their relationship, then it really wasn't any of her business. It was also wrong for her to be upset because she's the one that acted to try to get them together. If only she could take the advice of future Max and put the real Max behind her and let him be with Tess.

Meanwhile, Maria had made her way over toward Michael. Michael had just been standing there with his hands in his pockets. Maria was no hanging off one of his arms there to offer her support.

"Michael," she told him, "I am so sorry."

Michael shifted his attention from Liz to Maria. "It's okay," he told her, "but I really need to go back and keep looking."

Maria knew he was right. She let go of him and took a step back.

"I understand," she said.

Michael nodded, "You might wanna…" he just sort of gestured to Liz, who was still somewhat distraught over Max's disappearance. Even Michael realized that it must be the hardest for Liz to wonder if she should be terrified that Max is in trouble or jealous because Max is gone with Tess.

Maria smiled, "I'll take care of it," she assured him. Maria thought Michael's reaction was cute, the way he recognized that Liz would need a friend right now. She was also somewhat proud because she had finally gotten him to the point where he could see that people are not rocks and that people have feelings. He was slowly starting to accept not only that these feelings exist, but that it's okay to deal with them. She figured that if he continued on this pace, then their relationship might become something she could really get excited about. She could see herself as his girlfriend instead of his dating drill sergeant.

With that, Michael ran back out front of the Crashdown. He met up with Isabel and the two of them went back to his house, where they would come up with ideas of where to search for Max next.

The creature in the doorway little by little made its way toward Max and Tess. The bright light behind it, contrasted to the nearly pitch black conditions of the room Max and Tess were in, made only the silhouette of the figure visible to them. The being was walking toward them with a certain fluidity to its motion, so that it almost appeared to be gliding toward them, or floating toward them. As it walked, the being was smoothly and gracefully moving its arms around—as if part of a pondering thought process being executed. The being was also tilting its head to either side—something reminiscent of a human reaction to curiosity. The slow, mechanical movements of this being's motion—head, arms, legs—reminded Max of robotic character displays that you'd see on rides at Disney Land or some place similar. Max readied himself for an attack.

As the being approached closer, a few details became apparent. The being's head was oval-shaped and slightly disproportionately large to the rest of its small body. Its eyes were large and black ovals stretching vertically down its face and it did not appear to have a nose of any kind. The being had light brown skin and a small slit toward the bottom of the face that was presumably its mouth.

The being was drawing near to Max and Tess. Max slowly extended his hand, ready to use his powers. The being stopped. Max was alarmed, but did not take action. The being slowly started to extend its hand. With this Max took action.

Max put up his green force field and the being quickly hopped back. Max observed fear in the being and wondered if perhaps it was merely mimicking what Max had done. But Max kept up his green force field up and retained a level of cautiousness. Why shouldn't he be cautious? He was forcibly abducted by some sort of alien space craft. And, as an alien, even though Kivar and everyone else on Antar seemed unwilling to physically travel to Earth, he could not rule out the possibility that it was one of his enemies that took him captive. Max was not going to leave himself susceptible to another white room experience.

_Humans shouldn't be able to do that_, Max heard a voice in his head.

He turned back toward Tess, who he was still holding hands with, "Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"I don't think I heard it," Tess replied softly, "but I know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what you mean," Max said, addressing the being on the other side of the force field.

_No_, the being's thoughts protested, _no, I think you know exactly what I mean._

"Take us back home," Max told it, becoming nervous.

_Humans can't do that yet_, the creature's mind told Max and Tess, _you aren't humans, are you?_

Max let down his force field. With the snap of its fingers, the being that had been communicating with them telepathically altered the light and gravity levels of the room so that they provided a comfortable, Earth-like atmosphere for Max and Tess. Both Max and Tess could feel the gravity pressure switch to normal, but instead of releasing their hands, they each tightened their grip momentarily to affirm that they would face this situation together.

"Well," the being spoke, "explain yourselves." The being's voice sounded odd—definitely alien. It had different components to it that gave it a unique sound. It wasn't quite the voice of a man, not quite the voice of a woman, and not quite a computerized voice. But it sounded as if it had components of all three. The components were not overlapping each other—it was clearly one distinct voice, with those three characterizations blended together. It sounded funny, but it was understandable.

Max hesitated. He wasn't quite sure which course of action would be best. He turned back to Tess, looking for some kind of sign. She jerked her head forward slightly, indicating that he should address the unfamiliar being, but Max did not understand what she wanted him to say. A look of perplexity that said "what?" appeared on his face, although he said nothing. Tess smiled slightly at him, empathetic of his dilemma. But Tess felt she knew what would be best. The smile quickly faded and she looked past Max to address their abductor herself.

"We're hybrids," she said.

"Humans and what else?" the being asked further, its interest seemed piqued.

Now Max took charge. "Half human," he explained, "and the other half is DNA from… Antar." He spoke the name of their world tentatively, not sure if the being had heard of his world before and not sure how the being felt about it if it had.

The being's tiny mouth seemed to stretch into a smile. The rest of its mannerisms seemed to indicate a level of amusement.

"Really?" it asked.

Tess blinked. One moment Max was there and the next he was gone. The being was backing out of the room, the large door was closing, and the light and gravity levels were returning to what they were when she had first woke up.

"Max!" she shouted, terrified. Worried for what they might do to him, and for what they might do to her. "Max!" she shouted again. But now the gravity was too disorienting for her to keep her balance, and she slowly crumpled to the floor. "Max," she whimpered. Tess felt that the Royal Four together had a pretty decent fighting chance against anyone. The instinct from their former selves would kick in and cause them to fight valiantly. And if she had to face adversity with just one other person, Tess wanted it to be Max. But now Max was gone and Isabel and Michael were still back on Earth. Even though Tess had developed her powers perhaps the most of the Royal Four, before finding them she had Nasedo and she had never had to face a crisis completely and utterly alone before. This might be the first time. And to make matters worse she had no idea if she could mind warp this species.

Michael heard a knock at the door. He turned off the TV and got up to answer it. He wasn't quite sure who it would be. Maybe Isabel again, even though their search efforts had failed miserably. Even worse it could be Max's parents, convinced that he was hiding out with Michael and up to no good. He opened the door.

"Hey, Maria," he said, seeing his girlfriend standing there.

"I heard the search still hasn't turned up anything," she told him, "I can go if you don't want to involve me, but I just thought you might want to talk."

Michael's face shrugged in surprise. Maria reacted with disgust. In moments where most couples would want to reach out for each other, Michael always wanted her to get lost. He had told her once that it was because he loved her too much, but if actions truly do speak louder than words, then Maria could take little comfort in that. She shook her head, started to laugh at how she should've known this would be a waste of time, rolled her eyes, and started to turn to leave, as Michael was just standing there scratching right above his eyebrow with a dumbfounded look on his face.

For Michael, the exchange was totally different. It gave him a very good idea of just how much she actually cared about him. He tried to be his stone wall, but he did care for Maria a lot too. And he knew he was on thin ice with her because of everything that happened while Courtney was around. Although Michael was convinced that it would be bad for him over the long haul to get too tied up with Maria, he did not want to see her get hurt, especially if he was the cause. And he did not want to lose her, either.

"Wait," he said, just as she started to turn, "I want you to stay."

Maria turned back to confront him. Her expectations were somewhat low when she decided to come over and the encounter clearly wasn't quite as profound for her at this moment as it was for him.

"You do?" she said, as started to laugh a little.

Michael did not want to get smart and cause her to storm away.

"Yeah," he said simply, softly, "So, why don't you come inside?"

Maria entered. She wasn't really sure what to do next. Michael mostly turned her away and she didn't know what he would expect from her.

"So, did you want to talk?" she asked him, ready to be supportive.

"I spent all day searching and talking about this with Isabel," Michael said, "and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. But I think it's nice that you're here."

"Okay…" Maria said, trying to go with the flow on this one. But she still didn't know what he wanted, so she was waiting for him to clue her in.

Michael could tell that he left her hanging and that she wasn't sure what to do next. "I was just watching TV, if you want to…" He gestured toward the couch, where the two could sit and watch together.

"Sure," Maria said.

Michael's suggestion was very simple and certainly lacking complexion. Of course, this was after all Michael Guerrin, but Maria realized that she was actually seeing a side of Michael that he normally did not show her. She couldn't tell by his words so much, but she noticed some of his mannerisms. He seemed tired and worn—strained in some sense. There had been a lot of alien problems to deal with lately and this latest crisis seemed to reinforce that the cycle may never end. It seemed like maybe all the heavy burdens he bore were starting to wear on Michael just a little.

Maria and Michael cuddled up on his couch and silently watched TV. After a few minutes, on a commercial break, Michael turned his head toward Maria.

"Thanks again for coming over," he said, and he kissed her on the forehead.

Maria was happy. Finally it felt like they were a real couple, doing those little things that couples often do.

Max was in a cold, dreary looking room. The gravity was normal and lighting was present, albeit somewhat dim. His feet were locked in thick metal cuffs that were fused to the floor. The very edges of the room were dark, but he could tell that there were many other figures present. Next to him was the being he had met before. It walked around to the back of Max and reached up, barely reaching, with its four-fingered hand and placed it on the back of Max's head. Within moments, blue, holographic suns started projecting outward from a bright light on Max's forehead. There were five projections that jutted out and flew into a formation—the shape of a V. The bottom star of the V glowed. The being pulled its head back and the images faded. The being walked around in front of Max and by the time it got there, the restraints holding his feet in place had vanished. The being stared up with its dark, oval eyes into Max's and then did something Max would never have anticipated. It kneeled down before him. It was a knightly, chivalrous crouch to one knee. Max looked around the room. All the others had stepped forward into the dim light and were facing him, kneeling in the same way.

Max did not understand. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

The being he had already been acquainted with and who was nearest to him spoke.

"My name is Juala. I speak on behalf of the Prakalan Empire," it explained, "and I would like to extend our humble apologies for the forced incarnation of you and your bride. Please forgive us… your Majesty."

Max was caught off guard. He took a moment and then responded. "It's okay," he said shyly, "what happens now?"

Juala rose. Only Juala rose. "This way," Juala said, "we will find you a place more comfortable."

Max was escorted to a room. When he stepped inside Juala did not follow him. The only other person present was Tess. Max ran forward and the two hugged.

"Tess," he said, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm a little confused, but okay. Why did they move us from a room that was like a dark, damp prison to what looks like the bedroom of a presidential suite at a Hilton Hotel?"

Max sat down on the side bed near the foot. "The alien," he explained, "he put his hand on the back of my head, and the Royal Seal was projected outward. Just like what the emissary in New York did. When it, well, its name is Juala, realized who I was, he seemed to… respect me."

"So, these aren't our enemies?" Tess asked, seeming to buy into that logic and taking the knowledge with satisfaction more than relief. As if they deserved this kind of respect.

"I don't think so," Max said. Max was less certain that they were deserving of so much respect, but he also seemed sold that these Prakalan people were not a race of their enemies.

"Well, this sure is nice," Tess observed, "a perfectly comfortable environment."

Max agreed and nodded. The temperature was warm and cozy, so Tess took off her jacket, folded it and placed it neatly on a large chair with big fluffy cushions that was positioned just beside the head of the bed. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a skin tight tank top with spaghetti straps. Max looked over at her and was clearly checking out how the garment both exposed a lot of skin and showed off her shapely figure. Tess, who when she was instantaneously transported to this new room found her hair now down and fixed up nice—just the way she would do it—and a little make up on her face, noticed Max giving her the eye. She withheld a smile, but was pleased to see that Max was attracted to her—even without any mind warps.

Max stood up. "Maybe you should get some sleep," he suggested.

Tess sensed that this was a good time to reach out to him. She walked toward Max and stopped very close to him. Max was a head taller and she looked up at him caringly.

"You seem pretty tired yourself," she said.

"Tess…" he started.

Max delicately placed his hands on her lower shoulders, letting his hand lightly rest to cup her arms. Tess looked deeply into his eyes. Max did not break eye contact. He was not completely uncomfortable with her being so close.

"Yes," Tess responded, wanting him desperately to finish. She was waiting for a response that she wanted to hear—a response from the man who once loved her.

Max kept steady eye contact with her. His mouth opened and he tried to say something, but he could not find words. Tess was standing there, with arms at her side and her head propped up, looking into his eyes dreamily. Max gulped. He ran his hands down her arms. At first he watched them slide down, but then he quickly looked back up and made eye contact with Tess. He had a faint smile on his face. The feeling of his hands gliding down her warm, soft skin seemed to calm him with a sense of elation. Finally, his hands slid to her hands and Max slipped his hands under hers and gently held them. They both looked down briefly to see the hand hold, but quickly reestablished eye contact. Max's smile was a little less subtle now. Tess's mouth cracked open and she held her breath in anticipation. Max's smile broadened just a little. He leaned in slowly and moved toward her.

Just as they were about to kiss, the loud, grinding sound of the large metallic door opening interrupted them. They were both startled. They both turned frantically to face the door. Standing side by side, Max instinctively wrapped his arm around her and, with his hand up by her shoulder, he jerked Tess toward his side. As she rubbed against his hip, Tess did not at all want to resist this. She in turn hooked her arm around his waist.

One of the Prakalan beings entered.

"Juala?" Max asked—unsure because they all appeared about the same to him.

"Yes," Juala answered simply.

Suddenly, Max's eyes widened as he noticed his couple-like embrace with Tess. He was embarrassed to be seen with her like this and had an impulse to push her away. But the notion quickly passed as he was confronted with the reality that they were too entangled for him to subtly break contact.

Tess noticed his troubled reaction and whispered in his ear casually, "It's okay. After all, we are married."

Max laughed a little bit, but not for long as his nerves caused his stiff composure to return rapidly. But he was a bit more at ease. Liz was not here on this ship. Nobody else from Roswell was on this ship. There were no expectations for Max Evans and he could do what he wanted. So, if he wanted to hold Tess, his loyal and faithful companion in this frightful ordeal, close, nobody would think anything of it. There were, however, expectations for Xan. Perhaps this should have scared Max more, but for some reason it didn't. He would deal with the Prakalan perception of him as an incarnation of the mighty Xan as best he could. He would do it with Tess at his side and he could interact with her without the pretext and subtext that normally clouded their associations.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I have contacted my home world," Juala explained, "and here's the situation. The Prakala Empire is not a large galactic power. We're mostly involved in trade. And Kivar's kingship on Antar has decimated all the old systems and networks. His violence has disrupted more than just the five planets; his tyranny is affecting even distant solar systems like ours. Everyone hates Kivar and misses you, Xan. My orders are to return to Earth, pick up the rest of the Royal Four, and then take you to Antar. There, a large allied fleet will be waiting to fight and win back your thrown."

Max's first reaction was that they would be better off with Michael and Isabel. "Very well," Max told Juala.

With that, Juala respectfully bowed and then excused himself from the room.

Max was suddenly hit with just how huge this was. If this plan worked, then he'd be king again. Max broke away from Tess and sat down at the foot of the bed. Tess came to his side. She coddled him by wrapping one arm around his shoulders and using the other to grab his chin and turn it toward her.

"Max?" she said, somewhat concerned by his drastic mood swings, but certainly understanding with everything that had gone on in light of this abduction.

Max looked at her. "Do you know what this means?" he asked starry-eyed, but soft and rather quiet, clearly put back and in shock.

Tess knew exactly. "Home," she said.

Max reiterated the idea, "We're going home."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter pretty much sticks exclusively to the Max/Tess "A" Storyline, so I apologize to those of you who were enjoying the Michael and Isabel investigation. Also, I'd like to send out a special thanks to Sensue for the beta!

"We're going home."

Max had uttered the words to Tess right after Juala informed them of his plans to fight his way to Antar where Max would be expected to retake the throne. After saying those three simple words, Max started to realize the implications, or possible implications, of going home. If he had been asked that morning if he was ready to go home, he would've said no way. The hybrids were still discovering what they could do with their powers, and Max didn't feel like he should go back home unless two conditions were met. He wanted to be able to read the book given to them by Nasedo. He also didn't want to go back until he fully understood precisely what the Granilith was and what it could do.

Max took a long, deep breath to try to calm down his flaring nervousness. His responsibilities were catching up to him in a big hurry and he was now faced with having to deal with things he didn't think he'd have to deal with until 20 years from now.

Surprisingly, taking a deep breath worked; he was calm now, feeling much better than minutes before. He liked this sensation, it made him feel unburdened. Max began to breathe heavily and with every breath he took, the prospect of going home seemed more reasonable. As the king of Antar, the responsibilities were endless, however, the prospect of visiting his home world excited him a little…after all, it was a new planet to explore. Max breathed rhythmically and everything started to became very clear to him. His mind was strictly focused on the drastic changes the near future was about to bring him. But instead of fear, apprehension, and tentative cautiousness, Max saw three things in his future: action, adventure, and Tess.

In an uncharacteristic and aggressive way, Max made a move. He twisted around toward her, grabbed her underneath her arms, and playfully jumped up in the air and thrust them backward toward the center of the bed. Tess let out a scream of surprise, joy, and maybe even a little fear because this was strange coming from Max. Her head plopped on one of the big fluffy pillows. Max landed right on top of her and the springy mattress was bouncing them up and down for a few moments. Max had a smile of greedy lust on his face and it was an expression Tess had never seen on Max before. She countered with a look of shock and doubt. It was hard for Tess to believe that Max was acting like a sex-obsessed horn dog. Max licked his lips and moved in quickly for a kiss. Tess squirmed a little bit, timid, but this was Max, her predestined mate, and it took her only a second to give up and accept the embrace. Max gave Tess a long, forceful kiss. He pressed his body hard up against hers and his hands tightly clenched the bedding beneath them.

Max pulled back from the kiss and it left Tess gasping for breath—feeling like a deep sea diver coming up for air. Max had rocked her world, but not necessarily in a good way. The kiss was so imposing it was kind of too forceful for Tess to have enjoyed it. As she tried to catch her breath, she looked up at Max with her eyes wide. She couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him. In matters of love, Max was always sensual and soft. But that kiss was vicious and rough, almost violating because of how he bombarded her with no warning. But as Tess continued to breathe heavily, her concern for Max's move started to fade. She had been conditioning herself to be patient and supportive with Max in terms of rekindling their past life relationship, but now thoughts of taking him for all he's worth while he was on top of her started seeping into her head. It was like a reawakening happening inside of her. Tess felt like she wasn't with Max anymore. She felt like she was with the spirit of Xan. Tess had the spirit of Xan's former wife and soul mate inside of her and that spirit was asserting itself now. Tess felt an overwhelming and burning desire to take her long, pent up passion and pour it out onto Max right now. Judging by Max's initial kiss, he had gone through a similar process of thoughts.

So, as Max, who also used a short moment to take a breath, plunged in for another embrace, Tess stiffened every muscle in her body, wanting him to take her. And as the two locked lips for a second time, Max was struck with even more yearn when Tess matched his intensity and desire. He broke the kiss off earlier this time.

"We're going home!" he said with excitement in a loud, coarse whisper.

He started giving her little pecks leading in a path from the coroner of her mouth down her neck to her collarbone. Tess had one arm wrapped around Max's neck and the other wrapped around his body. With every kiss she took a breath and jerked him toward her.

"We're going _home_!" he shouted, with an enthusiastic emphasis on "home."

Max locked lips with her again and gave her another firm, invigorating kiss. Tess moaned.

"Max! Oh, Max!" Tess said as he pulled up for air.

He lunged back in, giving her short little kisses trailing from her temple to her neck. As Max kissed, Tess's limbs flailed wildly as she tried to hold on to him. This was even hotter than the mind warp make out she had initiated during science lab.

In the heat of the moment, Max stopped. He rolled off of her and sat up. He placed his hand over her body and, using his powers, lifted her up off the bed a full three feet in the air, twisting her body so that she was floating above the bed in a vertical, upright position. As Tess hovered above him, Max opened the palm of his other hand and pointed it at the surface of the bed. Again, using his powers, he lifted himself off the bed and soon both of them were hovering upright in the air.

Tess looked into Max's eyes. Max had one hand pointing downward, keeping him up, and the other pointed at Tess, supporting her in the air. She felt her shirt tug upward and she stuck her arms straight up into the air, giggling like a little school girl. Max used his powers to lift her shirt off. After this, Tess stuck one of her hands out toward the ground and the other at Max. He picked up the cue and put his hands up as Tess, now supporting the both of them, used her powers to lift his shirt off. Max pointed one of his palms down again while Tess relaxed the hand she was supporting Max with. Now each of them was supporting their own self. Max used his powers to drift over toward Tess. He reached out with his free hand and placed it on her shoulder. As he made contact with her silky-smooth skin, a white light formed where they connected. It was the same effect that had happened with Liz when they first got together and used kissing to incite flashes that let them find the orb. As he slowly ran his hand down her arm, Tess closed her eyes and felt the energy created pour into her and spread throughout her entire body. Max smiled, seeing her so elated. When Max was finished, Tess reached out with her free hand and placed it on his chest. The white, energetic glow also appeared when contact was made and Tess slowly moved her hand down his chest in an S-like pattern.

Max closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It felt good—a pleasure that was beyond human. But by moving in such a slow, methodical way, both of them were having trouble maintaining restraint in light of the intense feelings of desire they felt for each other at this moment. As Tess reached Max's abs, his eyes shot open. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed her around the waist and tugged her toward him. Within seconds their arms and legs were intertwined and they locked lips once again—their bodies were rubbing together creating a bright white glow encasing their bare upper halves.

Locked in another passionate embrace, neither Max nor Tess was able to keep up the concentration necessary to maintain their levitation. They fell back onto the bed and began rolling around turbulently as they continued the hot and heavy make out session.

_FLASH_

Max saw Juala in some kind of control room. He heard a hissing sound and saw that Juala was monitoring some sort of increase on a series of computer screens before him. The room Juala was in looked very industrial. The hissing, the gage tracking the amount released… Max put two and two together—it was gas.

Max broke off the kiss abruptly. He rolled Tess over so that he was on top, and lifted himself to an upright, sitting position.

Max waved his hand in front of him, releasing a green mist that allowed him to see the colorless gas. Within seconds, Max was able to identify one of the air vents as the source of the gas. Holding out his hand and using his powers, Max siphoned all of the gas out of the room back through the vent. Then, he used his powers to melt the metal, so that the vent would be sealed, and no more gas would come in.

It did not take long for the effects of the gas to wear off.

"What happened?" Tess asked wearily.

Max looked over at her, but, seeing her bare chest, he shyly looked away as part of his normal gentlemanly discretion. Tess looked down and saw that she was topless. She let out an "eep" and rolled off the bed in the direction away from Max. She ducked below to conceal herself, grabbed her top and promptly put it back on. Max's discarded shirt was nearby and as she rose, now dressed, she tossed it his way. Then she reached for her jacket on the chair beside the bed.

"So, what happened?" she asked again, putting on her jacket.

Max answered as he put his shirt back on, "We were drugged."

"But why?" Tess asked.

"That's what we have to find out," Max responded solemnly, "C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the simulated bedroom. Before they reached the door, Max stopped.

"Tess," he told her, unsure of how to broach the subject that he needed to address with her, "I know we've been getting closer lately… but… what we just did… Well, it's just that…"

Tess smiled softly. He was having trouble getting the words out, but she understood what he was trying to say and she actually agreed with him. That kind of interaction might have been closer to what Tess was seeking when she had first arrived in Roswell, but when she first came, Nasedo was pretty much the only one she had ever had social interaction with. She was much more alien then. Living in Roswell and getting to know Max, Michael, and Isabel, even Valenti and Kyle and Alex, allowed Tess to become humanized. She had learned that the human half of the hybrids was not bound by the destiny of their former lives. She still believed that her and Max would be lovers one day, but she had recently come to understand that there was nothing she could do to force Max to accept their destiny. For the time being, while their crazy teenage years were going on, Tess decided that getting the others to accept her as an equal member of the team would be enough. She still didn't care as much about her human side as Max, Michael, and Isabel did, but she was beginning to believe that everyone would become better about dealing with their alien sides once they had a chance to mature. As for Max, Tess had decided that she would always be waiting for him if ever and when ever he decided to come to her.

"I know, Max," Tess assured him, "and it's fine. That didn't feel right to me, either."

"I do care for you," Max felt it important to say, "but right now I'm just focused on figuring all this out and…"

Tess laughed a little, finding Max cute, "It's okay, really," she said, "that wasn't us. We know it was the drug and let's just leave it at that."

Max nodded and the two began to head toward the door again. This time, Max did not hold Tess's hand. He realized that they were on equal ground and she could protect herself just as well as he could protect her.

On the way out, Tess struck up conversation, returning to the problem at hand, "I still don't understand why they tried to do that."

"The answer is simple," Juala replied, appearing out of thin air, "our scans showed that your human bodies were virgins and we wanted to reawaken your biological drives."

Startled, Max put up his hand and flung Juala against the wall behind him. Juala thudded against it.

"I deserved that," Juala said, as a start to providing justification for what was done.

Max didn't let him start, "We don't need you to do that," Max said firmly, "As hybrids we're a combination. Part of us is the Royal Four that you knew of and part of us is human, which you don't know anything about. We can't just instantly go back to how things were. We can't even remember most of our former lives. Tess and I are close, but we're not mates."

"You see," Juala said in his defense, "this is why we came to Earth to abduct humans. There's just so much about the species we don't understand."

Max felt little compassion. "Just stay out of our business, alright?"

"Alright," Juala said as he kneeled down before Max, "my humble apologies, your Highness."

Tess crossed her arms and stared down at Juala with a look of skepticism. Max didn't cross his arms, but his face also looked down upon the Prakalan with doubt.

"The only thing this accomplished," Max told Juala, "is you losing my trust."

With that Max and Tess stormed out of the room and away from the façade, leaving Juala in there alone, chivalrously kneeling. As the door closed behind them Max and Tess stopped for a moment.

"Wow, Max," Tess said approvingly, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah," Max said, not recognizing the firm authority he had just disciplined Juala with as being part of himself, "I didn't know I had that in me."

"You don't," Tess said, "Xan does."

Before either of them could begin to discuss what to do next a loud, blaring noise started screeching throughout the ship. It seemed to be an alarm of some kind. Juala came storming out of the bedroom area.

"What does that mean?" Tess asked Juala as he walked by.

Juala stopped momentarily to address her, "I don't know for sure. Follow me and we'll find out the answer."

Max and Tess followed Juala to what appeared to be the ship's command center. The Prakalan officers were all communicating with one another, but in their native language, so Max and Tess could not understand. Juala was still standing beside them. The voices seemed frantic.

"What is it?" Max asked Juala, "What's going on?"

"It's a Juxoz battle cruiser," Juala replied.

"A _what_ battle cruiser?" asked Tess.

"All you need to know," Juala said with a tone that had to be impatience, "is that the Juxoz are loyal to Kivar. Somehow they've found out you're aboard and they're trying to prevent us from getting back to Earth. You'd better let us handle this."

A jolt rocked the ship. Max did not know what was happening because there were no windows in this room, but he assumed that the shake was the result of getting struck by some sort of weapon. Every Prakalan on the ship was talking rapidly, moving about the room frantically. They seemed to be coordinating their efforts. Max and Tess slowly made their way into the back corner of the room as they watched passively. They were both overwhelmed by such an advanced form of combat erupting around them. Everything that was happening was way over their heads. Violent jolts continued to shake the ship and now sparks were flying with every hit. A couple of electrical surges had short-circuited some of the computer terminals.

Just when things seemed to be at their worst—at least from the viewpoint of Max and Tess—the ship clearly slowed down and Max could almost sense the tension evaporate. He moved forward, planning to charge ahead and demand an explanation of what just happened. But then the lack of understanding caught up with him and he stopped after only one step.

"Juala?" he called out rather quietly.

Juala stepped forward. "Yes."

"What just happened exactly?" Max asked.

"We were able to destroy the Juxoz cruiser," Juala reported, "but it may be a difficult journey back to Earth now."

"Right," said Max, questioning whether this plan of Juala's was really the right course of action. They may have called Max the king, but he felt as though he had no choice of what to do.

"I can take you two to a room in the officer's quarters," Juala offered, "so that you may get some rest. No illusions this time."

Max was tired. He had been out with Tess late at night and hadn't gotten any sleep since the abduction. He was unconscious for a time right after they were brought on board, but he didn't wake up from that feeling relaxed. He looked back at Tess. She also appeared to be fatigued. He decided this would be a good thing. He and Tess could rest and also talk. The next phase in Juala's plan was to return to Earth for Michael and Isabel. Max and Tess needed to discuss their take on this plan, even if they could not influence it.

"That sounds nice," Max said, "thank you."

The officer's quarter's room was small and dimly lit. On the wall opposite the door, there was a small window. The gravity levels were set so that Max and Tess would be comfortable. Along the two side walls, there were metal benches protruding from the wall—apparently meant to serve as beds. After Juala left, Max and Tess just should there, a considerable distance between them. They were both lost in thought and unsure of how to pass the time. After several minutes, Max spoke up.

"You look…" he began, and Tess turned to face him. After a pause, he finished, "…tired."

Tess nodded.

"Did you want to get some rest?" Max asked softly.

"I don't think I can sleep right now," Tess said, heading toward the window to look out at the stars whizzing by.

"I don't like this, Max," she said commandingly, "we have no control here. We need to take our thrown back with our own plan—not Juala's."

"I know," Max said, "I don't think we can go home." Tess turned back to face him, eying him sharply. "Not yet," Max elaborated, "I don't think we're ready. I'll feel better when Michael and Isabel get here."

"We'll have a complete unit that way," Tess said, "and be better equipped to fight whoever we need to fight."

"Do you think we're ready to go home?" Max asked Tess.

She took a moment to answer. "I don't know, Max" she said, "I want to go back and reclaim the lives we were created to live. But I also don't want to ruin them again. There are more abilities we can learn and I have a feeling we'll need all of them to defeat Kivar."

"We should probably focus on our current crisis," Max decided, "Do you think your mind warp will work on the Prakalans?"

"I don't know," Tess said honestly, "you know I'll do whatever I can."

Max nodded. "I'm going to track down Juala," he proclaimed, "I'll try to get some answers. I'll find out more about Juala's plan and I'll found out why he… why they want to get us to… mate."

Tess nodded and Max walked out of the room.

About two hours later, Max returned. Tess was still standing in front of the window, gazing out into space. She glanced toward the door to see that Max and Max alone had returned, but then she looked back out the window again.

"Hey Max," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Nothing," Max said with a sigh. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache.

"Juala ran me around in circles," said Max, elaborating, "he told me his plan is the best way that he can serve us, and he said that he gassed us because he honestly thought he was being helpful. It seems like there's something else going on here, but I couldn't find out anything."

"I found out something," Tess said, still staring out the window.

"Did someone come in here?" Max asked.

"No," Tess said, never taking her eye off the stars outside, "nothing like that. This," she gestured to what was outside the window, "is looping."

"Looping?" Max said, urging a more in-depth explanation.

"This isn't real," Tess explained, now facing Max and gesturing to the starscape out the window, "it's a fake. It's some sort of program and I've seen the same exact sequence fly by me three times now."

"Why would they do that?" Max asked.

Tess shrugged, "There could only be one reason… We never left Earth."

Feeling that time was not on their side, Michael and Isabel had decided that they needed to find Max and Tess as soon as possible. So, they finally stopped their "we'll the find the other aliens" attitude and gathered up Alex, Kyle, Maria, and Liz to form a larger discussion group. They met at the Crashdown (where else?).

"Well, what have you guys tried so far?" Liz was asking.

"Ooh," Alex said, "Isabel, have you tried to dream walk them?"

"Yes," Isabel replied, "both of them. It didn't work. They must not have been asleep, or maybe they're too far away for me to reach them."

"We've thought things out pretty good," Michael added, "and we're still getting nowhere."

"If only if we knew why they left…" Liz started. "Have you tried looking for clues that might show that they were planning to leave?"

Kyle chimed in, "Well, Tess often stays out kind of late. My dad used to worry that someone would try something, but I guess we just figured with her powers she could protect herself better than he could anyway."

"What if something did happen?" Maria asked, running with the idea.

"Do you think they would've allowed themselves to get kidnapped to avoid exposing themselves?" Alex asked.

"Max wouldn't let alien hunters capture him again," Isabel said.

"But what if it was just common crooks?" Liz asked.

"I wouldn't let them take me," Michael announced.

Liz responded, "Yeah, but Max is different."

"That's true," Isabel confirmed, "my brother would be cautious about that. But I think Tess would want to fight."

"Right," Kyle agreed, "but she'd back off if Max told her to."

"Wait," Alex interjected, "assuming they're together, if some kind of trouble like this came up, wouldn't Tess just use her mind warp to get them both out of it? They wouldn't risk exposure that way."

"Oh, that's right," Maria realized, "the mind warp."

"So, they didn't get _abducted_," Kyle said, a pun intended with the use of the word abducted.

"Which means they must've snuck off somewhere on purpose," Michael concluded.

"Unless…" Isabel said, slowly. She paused and everyone's attention turned toward her.

"What if they did get abducted?" Isabel asked the group.

"You mean by like a UFO or something?" Kyle asked.

"Okay," Alex said in shock and disbelief, "hold on. Isn't this starting to sound a little too crazy here?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Isabel shot back.

"Yeah," Michael agreed simply, "but didn't Max say that people from our world don't travel here in person? That they use some sort of possession thing—like whatever they did to Brody?"

"Well," Maria fired back at him, "somebody flew over here to bring you here."

"Hey," Alex piped up, "doesn't it seem more likely, though, that they just decided to run away together?"

"Except that doesn't make any sense," Maria said, "why would they want to run away from Roswell?"

"That's the question I've been trying to not to ask myself," Isabel said.

"Yeah, but we got to be open to all the possibilities," Michael reminded her.

"Okay," Liz said, "so maybe we can't pinpoint why they're gone, so we're just going to have to find them somehow."

"In other words," Michael summed up, "we have no clue why they left or any idea of where to start searching." He continued, raising his voice, "This is going nowhere!"

With that Michael got up and stormed toward the door. Maria quickly followed him, leaving Liz, Isabel, Kyle, and Alex still huddled around the booth. Maria walked right up to him and confronted him.

"This isn't helping anything, Michael."

Michael just stared at her for her a few seconds. Then, in a quick move that startled Maria, he reached out with both hands and grabbed her arms just above the elbows. He tugged her toward him and gave her a kiss. Then, he gently wrapped his arms around her and guided her over to him for a hug that Maria did not resist. Michael held on for a while.

"I feel like I'm in charge here," he explained, whispering in her ear and still locked in a loving cuddle, "and I have no idea what to do."

He let her go and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know," she said, trying to console him and bring him comfort, "we will find them… and probably soon."

"I know," Michael agreed, "and Maxwell better have a good explanation for all of this."

"So, if we're still on Earth," Max asked, "then what's behind this wall?"

"Our chance to escape," Tess told him, "we can use our powers to get through this metal. It might take a while, though."

Max took a moment to think about it.

"Let's do it," he decided, "I want to get out of here."

The two stuck out their hands and began using their powers to punch a hole through the thick metal exterior of the ship. They soon realized that Tess was correct and it would take a considerable amount of time and effort to bore a hole into this wall. It did not take long before Juala, accompanied by several other Prakalan officers entered the room.

"Keep working on it," Max whispered to Tess.

Meanwhile Max spun around and stepped forward to confront Juala.

"We know that we never left Earth," he revealed.

"Yes, we know," Juala said, with a tone of voice that sounded angry and a facial expression that looked equally angry.

"So, why fool us like this?" Max asked. "Why make us think we were on a journey through space and why drug us to make us mate?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why…" Juala said, lunging forward.

Max was quick to react. He brought up his green force field immediately at the first sign of movement from the Prakalan team.

"Go ahead," Max prompted, "tell us."

"There was no point in taking you up into space. A journey to Antar, or any other inhabited world, would take months," Juala explained.

"Okay," Max said, believing that in light of what Wrath had told him, "and why did you drug us?"

Juala hesitated. "Because I actually have an allegiance to Kivar. It's not that I like the guy, but I made a deal with him. The Prakalans really are traders and Kivar has been illegally taxing our profit shares so that we make virtually no money for ourselves. He wants something from you… Max. He wants a child born by the two of you. That would give him a legal claim to the Antar thrown and quell some of the people's rebellions. He also wants the whole Royal Four back on Antar for a public execution. By providing this for him, Kivar would ease up the taxes on my people. All our illusions were designed to get her pregnant and to earn your trust."

"So, this was all some big plan all along," Max speculated.

"Actually, no," Juala said. "Kivar wants you brought to him, but he'd rather do it himself than cut me a break. Kivar has kept your location secret to everyone outside of Antar. We really did stumble upon you by accident. Once I realized who I had found, I contacted Kivar and learned of his wishes."

"And I bet another reason for the illusion was so that we would be willingly pick up Michael and Isabel—the rest of our unit," Max realized.

"Exactly," Juala conceded.

Meanwhile, Tess broke through and the hole she was creating was quickly expanding. She turned her head slightly toward Max.

"We're just about ready to go," she whispered to him very softly.

"I'm actually impressed that you uncovered our illusion," Juala said, "you are more powerful than what you have shown us, aren't you?"

Max wasn't sure, but the idea gave him the leverage that he wanted.

"Yes," he said with confidence. "I could kill you easily right now," he bluffed, "but I won't. My war is with Kivar. You shouldn't get involved."

"You may not believe me now," Juala said, "but I think I really do respect you now. The true King of Antar."

"If that's true then you'll promise me something," Max baited.

"Yes…" Juala said, ready to do just that.

"Stay away from Earth," Max ordered.

"I will," Juala said, sounded assuring, "I realize now that all the stories about the might of the Royal Four are true. I feel lucky to have survived this encounter. I will simply tell Kivar that I do not have the power to overtake you."

"We're ready, Max," Tess said.

Max still could not trust Juala and company fully. He let his force field down and quickly followed Tess out of the hole in the hull. The ship was still on Earth but it was hovering high above the treetops. As they fell, Max reached out his hand, and erected a green force field beneath them that was just off the ground. It provided them with a soft landing, the force field acting like a net. Safely on the ground, Max and Tess looked up at Juala through the hole in his ship. Juala reached out a hand and slowly sealed the fissure. After the outside of the craft was solid matter again, the ship shot up, up and away, disappearing in the blink of an eye. It was night, around 24 hours later from when they were originally abducted.

Max and Tess exchanged eye contact; pleasant looks were on both their faces.

"I guess it's over," Max said with satisfaction.

"Yeah," said Tess, "we outwitted the Prakalans."

"I wonder if they'll actually back down and stay away out of respect for me," Max thought aloud.

"Well," Tess said to him loyally, "I think so. I know Juala lied a lot, but there are plenty of good reasons to respect you."

"Thanks," Max replied meekly.

Tess smiled, as she was locked in eye contact with Max, "I think we should just be thankful right now that we got through the big abduction."

Max laughed a little and then stepped forward. The moon was shining bright again this night, and he quickly became transfixed on how it bounced off Tess's smooth, pale skin as he had seen the night before.

"Yeah," Max said softly, nearly in a whisper as he leaned in even closer to her.

Their faces were now just inches apart as they stood there. Max looked like he wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn't quite to the point of committing to it. Tess smiled and the slight jostle of her head caused the tip of her nose to brush against Max's.

"Max," she told him softly, "it's okay if you want to…"

But Max did not let her finish. He leaned in just a little bit farther and gave her a small peck. Max brushed up against her nose again as he leaned back. Tess stepped forward and his hands slipped around her waste as he moved in to kiss her again. Tess wound her arms around Max's neck and they started making out with a soft delicacy that contrasted sharply to the intense forcefulness of their drug-induced make out. Directly above their heads, five stars in a V-shaped pattern burned brightly, just a little bit brighter than every other star in the sky. Max and Tess continued to kiss, enjoying the quiet and darkness of the late night and the seclusion of the wooded park as well.

"This isn't over, you know," an unexpected voice said from the woods.

Max and Tess abruptly stopped kissing. Tess had to turn around to see the man who spoke the words. They could not see who it was clearly, only a shadowy silhouette walking toward them. But the combination of the spiked hair and the English accent made it clear to Max who this person was.

"Brody?" Max called out, wondering what Brody was doing out here. Maybe he detected the ship with his fancy equipment.

Brody reached Max and Tess—the moonlight and proximity allowed them to see his face clearly now.

"It's Larick, actually," he said.

"Larick," Max repeated, "What do you mean this isn't over?"

"I didn't have as much time to prepare this body for communication," Larick explained, "But I heard what happened and had to get a warning out to you."

"A warning about what?" Tess asked him.

"They all know now," Larick said.

"Who?" Max asked.

"The entire galaxy," Larick explained, "they all know you're on Earth and in human form now. We tried to keep it a local secret," he reflected, "but everyone will find out what Juala learned."

"What does this mean?" Max asked gravely.

"They'll be back," Larick said simply.

"Juala?" Max asked.

"Maybe," Larick said, "Kivar could sweeten the deal and convince Juala to come back and take you again. But if not the Prakalans then somebody else will send a ship and attempt to collect the bounty Kivar has out on the Royal Four."

"Why does he still care about us?" Tess wondered, knowing that they had been dead for some time.

"Because the people still care about you," Larick explained, "and you give them hope that they can escape Kivar's rule and live out the Golden Age you almost brought about, Xan."

Larick was talking in the past, while Max was now worrying about the future. "If ships are going to try to come for us, then what do suggest we do?"

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice," Larick said, "you have to leave Earth."

"Leave Earth?" Tess asked in confirmation. It was a fairly shocking concept.

"It seems too soon," Max said.

"Too soon?" Larick said, chuckling a little, "how long did you want to be stuck here on this planet?" He finished up on a more serious note, "Besides you're better off to leave on your own terms than on somebody else's."

Max just froze. He didn't know what to say to that. If they weren't powerful enough to defeat Kivar and they weren't safe on Earth anymore, where were they supposed to go? And how were they supposed to get there?

"Listen," Larick concluded, "like I said, I didn't get through the proper communication preparation with this body. I need to get it home now. But just remember that because everyone knows where you are now, someone will be coming." And with that Larick walked away and disappeared into the night.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Love in the Air

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter picks up about a week after Max and Tess's late night return and encounter with Larick.

Max was running through the halls of Roswell High, green, slimy, dog-like alien creatures were chasing him. All the students and faculty could clearly see that he was a fellow alien being hunted by these other worldly invaders. Max used his green forcefield as a shield, but then more of them came from his backside. He gave up. The brutish creatures then morphed into gray figures reminiscent of Juala.

"The King of Antar will be exterminated," one of them spoke.

FLASH…

Max was now out in the New Mexico desert outside the pod chamber cavern. He was fully clothed in a v-neck short sleeved designer t-shirt and jeans. Tess was with him grabbing onto him. She was naked. After their drug-induced experience on the alien spacecraft, Max had a virtually complete mental picture of a nude Tess to work with. She was sucking on his neck, very sexually stimulated. Max himself was in a more stoic, entranced state. He was staring at her breasts and only flinching when she would swoop down and peck him on the lips. Her advances on him were heavy and jittery with overwhelming passion. Max slowly took a step forward and veered his head over her shoulder. He smelled her hair, her skin. Tess, still fidgety, fought to climb him, as she slithered up against him.

"I just love your hot, tight, little body," Max told her.

He stepped back again and refocused his attention on her breasts. He started to lean down and in toward her, wanting to get closer. Tess wanted him there too and she let herself fall back, knowing he would catch her. He did and her chest thrust upwards as Max moved in.

FLASH…

The Evans were sitting around the dinner table having dinner. There was mild small talk and banter being exchanged, but nothing that struck any compelling interest in Max. Suddenly, they heard the sound of helicopters outside and bright lights pierced through the windows.

Alarmed, the family stepped outside and onto the porch to investigate. TV news crews were set up and an anchor woman was giving a report.

"…at this house, where a real, live alien hybrid lives. He looks just like one of us, but he's different…"

"Max," his mother said as she and his father turned toward him, "what is she talking about?"

_Tess_, Max heard her name reverberated in echo in his head.

FLASH…

Max was with Tess, in the park, at night, gazing into her eyes as he had been that night before they were abducted. He smiled at her and this time he did what he had really wanted to do. He took a step forward, right on top of her now, and then he just kind of kissed her. He pulled back tentative, not sure what she would do, but she quickly kissed him back. And then they both kissed and it was an amazing, enigmatic experience for him.

As if on cue, the sky became illuminated with bright light. It wasn't the sun, it was an alien army invasion. Max didn't care. Tess didn't care. Nothing could override the priority of their communion.

WASHOUT…

Max Evans awoke from his dream in a sweat. He had been under a lot of strain the past week in light of the invasion. So far nothing had happened, but according to Larick's warning, it was only a matter of time before some kind of alien presence made its way to Earth in search of Antar's Royal Four. His relationship with Tess, and they had made it clear to everyone that they were now going to be a couple, was not much of a stress on him. Finding time for her was. He had been dealing with a lot the past week and he was trying to find time for her because he hadn't gotten to see her much since their relationship had recently been redefined. He thought of her as being able to help make his troubles easier, but at the same time he did not want her to be a distraction that would end up causing him to slack on important safety measures. But these dreams were an indication to him that all the strains and tensions were building up on him. He would not be an effective leader to Tess, Michael, or Isabel if he became consumed by the stress. Since seeing Tess was on his mind so much anyway, and he couldn't sleep now, Max decided it was time to go and see her.

Tess woke up to hear a sound at her window. She had been sleeping in what had formerly been Kyle Valenti's room. Tess looked at her alarm clock. 2:37 a.m. She did not know who it was, but she feared the worse in an unwelcome intruder. Tess sat up in bed, ready to react to whoever came into the room.

"Max," she whispered excitedly, recognizing him. She felt relief that she wasn't under attack, but was also happy to see him.

Max quietly closed the window.

"I had to see you," he whispered, walking briskly to her.

Their relationship had started slow and was mostly based on physical and emotional support. As Max reached her bed, he gave her a kiss hello, even though this was not something that they were doing on a regular basis.

"You've been having nightmares," said Tess quietly, but concerned. She had obviously seen flashes of what he had dreamt.

"Slash sex dreams," she added, glancing down at her chest and humored.

Max gulped, wondering if she would find that to be distasteful, as he clearly did not anticipate that she would see flashes of his dreams.

"It's okay," she said and scooted forward to hug him.

For several minutes, the two just sat their, at the edge of Tess's bed, locked in a hug. They were silent. Tess could sense that Max needed someone to lean on and she was flattered that he turned first and foremost to her.

Max lifted his head and leaned back. "Tess," he said, still being very quiet, "will you go somewhere with me?"

"Anywhere," said Tess, maintaining her always loyal attitude toward him.

Max smiled. "Okay, get dressed."

Tess did so and the couple quietly snuck out of her bedroom and made their way to Max's Jeep. He drove for a while and finally stopped and parked in a small, dark and quiet clearing. He turned off the engine and the two sat there for a moment.

"Max," Tess asked, "what are we doing here?"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Max responded, "Such a peaceful setting."

"Yes," Tess agreed simply.

During their conversation, their hands gravitated toward the middle of their two seats and they were now holding hands. Max twisted his body in the seat to turn toward her.

"You're beautiful," he told Tess. To that she smiled. "Come on," he said, and started crawling around to the backseat, motioning for her follow him. She did.

In the back seat, Max kissed Tess. It was a heavy, sloppy kiss, more like the kind he gave her in the ship while drugged than the reserved, pensive and stiff kisses that they had so far shared. Those kisses were more magical and foreshadowing for Tess, indicating a slow but powerful bond emerging. She enjoyed them. These kisses were more rugged and intense, a quicker path to where she eventually wanted to go. But Tess was able to recognize that Max was not himself and did feel concern for him. She wanted to be loved by Max and not a version of Max that might be feeling obligated to change on her behalf.

"Max," she said, pulling away, "is everything okay?"

Max stroked her hair and brushed it away from her face. The action caused a faint smile to emerge on Tess—she always enjoyed it when he touched her, but she remained primarily concerned.

"Only when I'm with you," he responded.

He kissed her again. It was still a loose kiss, but it was less energetic than earlier. Max laid back and stretched out as best he could along the backseat. Tess squeezed in on top and beside him. It was cramped, yet both of them were comfortable. Max wrapped her in his arms and they cuddled. Tess plopped her head down on his shoulder, their cheeks rubbing and that is how they would spend the night. They would talk a little, sleep a little. Anytime with Max was exactly what Tess wanted, and for Max, it was the first time in several days that he was truly able to relax.

There was little stirring inside the Jeep until sunrise started to crack. They went out and sat on the hood of the Jeep and watched the sky light up at sunrise. After the sun was up, Max knew he would have to get Tess home. He drove her back to the Valenti's house.

Outside Tess's window, Max gave her one last kiss and said, "I guess I'll see you in school."

Tess smiled and snuck back inside.

"Enjoying your nap, Ms. Parker," said a booming voice above Liz's head.

Liz looked up. It was her math teacher Mr. Harkins. Liz looked around. The rest of the class had gone. She realized what had happened… She must have fallen asleep during class and, after class was dismissed, Mr. Harkins decided to wake her up.

"I…" Liz stumbled out.

"Never mind an explanation," Mr. Harkins told her, "here, take this bag of dusty erasers to the Eraser Room and clean them off for me and I won't deduct points from your participation grade."

Liz stood up and accepted the bag. She promptly left the classroom and started the walk to the Eraser Room. She was so embarrassed. Being a straight-A student, she never liked being caught in a moment of academic incompetence. She didn't know how she had fallen asleep in class, though. That continued to puzzle her. She had not been exceptionally tired the past few days.

When Liz reached the Eraser Room, she opened the door and the bag of erasers dropped, as did her jaw, as she saw the sight before her. Max was sitting down facing the door. Tess was straddling him and, upon opening the door, Liz had walked in on them in a serious make out session.

"Oh," Liz said in shock, "I was just coming to clean these erasers for Mr. Harkins," she picked up the bag of erasers, but continued to look Max directly in the eyes, "but I'll come back later—I'll just come back."

She left in a hurry. Liz had found out that Max and Tess were a couple, but she and Max had been so close and to see them like that was a slap in the face to her.

"Did you want to go talk to her?" Tess asked Max, anticipating this to be a sensitive issue.

"Forget about her," Max said with a smile and leaned in to resume kissing Tess.

But Tess pulled away, convinced that this could not be easy for him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Definitely," Max said and kissed her passionately.

It was the most vivacious kiss that they had ever shared. The white glow of intense alien affection was back, outlining where their lips connected. After what seemed like minutes, Max broke off the kiss and Tess let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I love you," he said simply and honestly.

A lone tear trickled down Tess's cheek. Finally, she had made a connection with her mate, and those three little words assured her that Max wasn't just coming to her in a time of stress and duress. That the feelings he had were legitimate and directed at her. Max used his powers to wipe away the tear and she just hugged him. Max smiled, knowing that he had made her happy, and it was now important for him to make her happy.

"We should probably go," Max said softly.

Tess pulled away from the hug and nodded as she stood up. The two snuck out of the Eraser Room and into the hall.

"Meet at my locker after sixth period?" Tess said in the form of a question, but she had no doubt that Max would show. He simply nodded.

The day seemed to crawl along at an agonizing pace for Max as he waited for classes to end, thinking only of Tess. Finally, his sixth period class got out and he started walking toward Tess's locker.

He turned the corner and saw her standing there. But she was not alone. Tess's locker was open and she was standing in the center putting some of her books away. Kyle was standing next to her, the side opposite the open door with his arm propped up against the locker next to her. He was swarming over her in a seemingly domineering position, but the conversation was harmless. Max would later learn that they had actually been discussing when she could do her laundry. Max stormed over to Tess's locker. He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle turned around, alarmed.

"Get away," he said angrily, "she's with me."

As Max spoke these bold words, a green energy glistened in his eyes. He pushed Kyle aside and continued to stare him down threateningly.

Kyle, of course, was upset, "Geez, calm down, Evans. We were just talking about housemate stuff…"

Tess gingerly placed her hand on Max's shoulder. "It's okay, Max," she assured him, "really."

Max looked at her and the green glisten in his eyes quickly dissipated. He immediately seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I don't know what happened," he told her. Then, turning his attention to Kyle, "Kyle, I'm sorry… I—"

"Whatever," Kyle said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, upset by Max's lack of respect for him. Kyle stormed away.

Max looked back toward Tess. "Tess, I don't know what that was. I swear, I…"

"It's okay," Tess said softly, now holding his hand, "you wanted to meet here, any reason why…"

"Go out with me tonight," Max told her, "I'll pick you up around nine." He was serious. It sounded important. Tess nodded. "And if you could wear that black top…" he added.

Tess smiled, "You mean the one that shows off my 'hot, tight, little body?'"

Max shrugged, "Yeah."

With that he gave her a small kiss and they both went off their separate ways to prepare themselves for a date that Max intended to be very special for the both of them.

The time was 8:45 when Maria's car pulled up to the Valenti home. Maria parked in front of the house, turned off her headlights, and then her car. She looked over at Liz, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside her.

"Liz," Maria said gingerly, knowing the awkwardness of this situation for her best friend, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Liz took a moment before she answered. "Maria," she told her, "I have to do this. I have to do something. I just can't get that picture out of my mind—her and Max…"

"Alright," Maria said, feeling that Liz was making a mistake, yet determined to be there in support of her, "but you just remember that I'm right here if you two start to duke it out."

Liz smiled, "I think it'll be fine," she said.

Both girls got out of the car. Liz began walking toward the front door, and Maria just wanted to watch.

Liz knocked on the door. Kyle answered. Liz explained that she had come to talk to Tess. Kyle yelled out to her and she came over.

"Hey," Tess said simply.

"Hi," Liz replied.

Tess waited for Liz to get down to business, but Liz was being shy. "This isn't one of those 'jealous ex-girlfriend goes on rampage,' is it?" asked Tess, who also tentative to talk with Liz at this moment.

Liz laughed a little. Both girls were nervous. "No, nothing like that," Liz started. "I just hoped that maybe we could talk a little bit about this afternoon."

"Sure," Tess said, trying to be friendly, even though this was uncomfortable to her, "let's talk out on the porch here."

"Well," Liz started, "as you know, Max and I were dating for a long time and there's just a lot of history there. I'm over him now and I'm really trying to put that part of my life behind me. But it's just that—well, there's a lot of history there, you know? And we all kind of hang out a lot and I haven't really been able to stop thinking about earlier when I saw you two together and I just don't want everyone to be uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Tess agreed, "I do understand where you're coming from, Liz."

"You do?" Liz asked, surprised by Tess seeing things her way.

"Yep," Tess told her simply, "Just because Max and I are together doesn't mean we have to be so… public. It's just that, lately, Max has been under a lot of stress and… I need to talk with him about it. Liz, I don't want to make things to be difficult for anybody."

As Liz and Tess were coming to understanding, Maria was watching from her car at the end of the driveway. She'd have given anything to be a fly on the wall over there. She was dying to know how it was going.

"Hey," a voice called. Maria turned. It was Isabelle.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"Liz and Tess are having a heart to heart," Maria explained.

"Great," Isabelle said with a sigh. She was always frustrated because she was apparently destined to never be able to avoid being exposed to things resulting from her brother's love life.

"What brings you by?" Maria asked.

"Kyle and I wanted to study for our history midterm tonight."

"Ah," Maria replied, "history… Sounds like fun. Well, I don't know that you want to fight through those two…"

Liz and Tess, meanwhile, were wrapping up their conversation.

"Well, I'm glad we're kind of on the same page…" Liz was saying.

Liz didn't finish. They heard a blood curdling scream. It was Maria. At the same time as Maria began to scream, a bright light appeared overhead. Tess scrambled to investigate. Liz was not far behind.

Max was driving his Jeep pulling up to the Valenti's. He couldn't wait to see Tess. He was planning on taking her up to the area right outside the pod chamber. He was going to lay out a blanket and give her a massage, using the physically stimulating passionate touch, signified by a white glow, to make the experience even more special for her.

As he approached the house, Max immediately saw that something was up. Maria's car was parked in front of the house. He could see two figures silhouetted by his headlights standing in front of the car.

Just as Max processed this, a brighter light encompassed Maria's Jetta. It was coming from overhead. Max heard a scream. He became helpless as his car powered off on its own. He deduced that the figure by the Jetta freaking out could only be Maria. He saw two more people come running from the house. The lighting was good enough to where Max could make them out. It was Liz and Tess. Max watched in horror as Liz and Tess ran under the light. All the while the light was gradually getting brighter and more intense. The light peaked in intensity and then blinked off. Maria, whoever else was with her, Liz and Tess were all gone. Max stepped out of his Jeep and watched as a ship, eerily similar to the Prakalan ship that took him, shot out of the atmosphere and off toward the starry heavens.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Separated

"Maxwell," Michael said, "I'm gonna need you to calm down. Now, tell me what happened."

Max was flustered. "They took them," he said simply.

"Who took who?" Michael asked plainly, not realizing that the incident Max was referring was alien related in any way.

"Tess and Liz and Maria and…"

"…Maria?" Michael asked softly.

"…and someone else," Max finished.

"You're not making any sense," Michael told him, "Maria, Liz, Tess, 'someone else…' Where did they go and with who? And why is this such a big deal?"

"A ship, Michael," Max said, "a… spaceship. It came and took them all. I saw it."

Michael was now alerted. "So, you're telling me that Maria, Tess, Liz and another one of our friends was abducted?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"Alright," Michael said, "well, we gotta do something…"

"What _can_ we do, Michael?" Max asked, still a bit flustered himself.

Just then, Max's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Max, it's Kyle. Hey, have you seen your sister around lately? She was supposed to come over here and study history and I can't reach her anywhere?"

Max was startled by this information. "Isabelle was supposed to come over to your house to study?" he asked slowly, wanting to get his facts straight. There was a grim earnestness to his voice.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kyle ranted, "I'm just wondering why my super smart study buddy decided to…"

"Kyle!" Max shouted into the phone.

"What?" Kyle asked sharply.

"What time was my sister supposed to come over to your house?"

Kyle could tell Max was pensive and nervous, "Around 9 o'clock..." Kyle started to reply.

He was cut off by Max, "Isabelle's been taken, they all have."

"Evans," Kyle said, "I'm normally the first one to make fun of you guys with your little trips to Mars and Venus, but if this is a joke…"

Max started to become annoyed. He was thinking Kyle was just having trouble piecing things together.

"Kyle," he told him, "surely you saw the lights. They were right over your house."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, baffled.

Max hung up the phone. He realized something now. If Kyle had seen the lights, he wouldn't be calling Max about Isabelle blowing him off. In fact, Sheriff Valenti probably would have gotten a hold of Max immediately, before he had a chance to drive off.

Max turned to Michael, "Something's wrong."

Maria, Liz, Tess, and Isabelle were in a dark, grey room. The room was empty. They were the only ones there.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, nervously, "Are we where I think we are?"

"I'm scared," Liz said.

"This looks like the same place they took Max and I," Tess announced to everyone.

"You mean," Isabelle began speaking softly, but quickly lowered her voice to nearly a whisper, not wanting anyone outside their circle of friends to somehow hear her, "You mean we're on an alien ship?"

"Yes," Tess answered simply.

"Whoa," Maria said, beginning to panic and stepping back.

Liz quickly ran to her, "Maria. Maria. You need to just stay calm here."

"No," Maria screeched, "no, I don't need to stay calm, Liz. Look, we have put up with a lot of alien mumbo jumbo and now we're here on an alien ship, who knows how many star years from home. I did _not_ ask for this, Liz. I do not want to be here."

It was Tess who intervened. "But you are here," she said. "We all are. And now we _all_ have to deal with it."

Maria was not comforted by this. She continued her panic attack. Tess took a step back and closed her eyes. She prepared herself for a mind warp. She knew that one wrong move, while in enemy territory, could spell disaster for them all. She did not like using her mind warp for manipulation. But in order to get Maria to become more passive, it was either mind warp her into a state of calamity, or use her more blunt powers to render Maria unconscious. The mind warp seemed the obvious winner. After a moment of concentration, Tess opened her eyes again. The deed was done.

Maria quickly stopped freaking out. She took a deep breath.

"Maria, are you okay?" Liz asked, concerned that the worry finally consumed Maria into some sort of submissive state.

Maria looked her friend right in the eye. "It's okay, Liz," she said, "everything's just fine. We'll all work together and get ourselves out of this situation."

Liz, as usual, was quick on her feet. She was not completely unaware of Tess's movements. She was able to deduce that Tess gave Maria a mind warp. She stepped away from Maria and toward Tess.

"I can't believe you did that," Liz told her, a moral argument at the tip of her tongue, "What, did you just like brainwash her or something?"

Tess was in battle mode. She didn't have time to justify her actions to this child. As the hybrid who had recovered the most memories from her past life, and spent the most time with Nasedo, Tess at times would exhibit the maturity and composure of an adult much older than her looks would appear. This distanced her from the high school clique in some situations, but, really, because of the identities hidden within all the Royal Four, they all gained a poise and composure far beyond their years of human life when the going got rough.

"She'll start acting more normal as time goes by," Tess explained, "the difference is she won't be so agitated that she compromises our safety."

"No, that is _not_ okay, Tess," Liz told her, trying to keep her voice low enough to where Maria could not hear, "you can't just…"

Isabelle heard it all. She cut in.

"Don't make her do it to you, too," Isabelle said sternly.

Liz froze. This was a situation where, naturally, the aliens had to take charge, and between the two aliens around, Liz connected with Isabelle far more than Tess. Plus, Isabelle was not one to normally condone Tess using her mind warp as a tool of manipulation. Liz just looked at Isabelle. It's all she could do. She looked at her and waited for what was to come next.

"Look," Isabelle told her, "I don't like it any more than you do, but this could be bad—very bad. If we've been taken by our enemies, then there's no telling what they—what might happen. And we _need_ to just—"

"—to stay calm and stay together," Tess finished on behalf of the sputtering Isabelle.

Maria, indeed acting more like herself now, yet calmer, now joined the others.

"So what do we do?" Maria asked, gesturing to an empty room around them.

"We do whatever it takes to stay alive," Tess answered simply.

"And then?" Isabelle wondered aloud, looking toward Tess, hoping an explanation would be forthcoming.

"I don't know," Tess admitted.

"I still don't know what we're doing here," Michael told Max in frustration as they stood out in the dark. It was the same quiet, secluded spot where Max and Tess were taken by Juala's ship.

Kyle and Alex had wanted to come. Valenti wanted to come too. But Max and Michael were able to convince the other humans that this was far too dangerous

"He has to still be here," Max said, more to himself than to Michael, "he has to…"

"This ho-holla guy?" Michael asked, "And what if he's not Maxwell? Then we're just out here in the woods wasting time."

Max knew it was somewhat of a long shot himself, but something told him that Juala hadn't gone too far away. He paced the area frantically, desperately hoping for some sort of sign that another bright white light might descend upon them and give him the opportunity to rescue his friends. And more importantly, Tess, a woman who before their recent trip to New York he barely trusted. But now, he longed to see her face again. See her smile, feel her touch. While the idea of losing Liz, his sister, even Maria was unsettling to him, Max had reached a point where he couldn't even think about how to go on without Tess. Even before they started rekindling their past life romance, Tess established herself as really the only person Max could turn to. Liz kept pulling away ever since she heard the Royal Four's destiny. While Max had grown closer to Maria, he knew that she would inevitably side with Liz when push came to shove. Even the alien-only club was not so tight knit these days. Max felt like he was in constant arguments with Michael over group leadership decisions on what to do next. Meanwhile, Isabel had pulled away. Max finally learned why after discovering what she did in her past life as Vilandra. Her past life should not say as much about her character as her current life as Isabel, yet still Max's trust in her carried with it a lingering doubt that never used to be there. As he paced, racking his brain on how he might get on a ship to go after the four ladies in his life, Max began to panic. Ordinarily he would respond to that by slithering into his shell, calmly looking to lay low and let the danger pass. But that was when they were all together. Now, time was his enemy just as much as the alien abductors that took all the women. Knowing that as each minute passed, the likelihood of him seeing Tess, or any of the others again, diminished little by little. Driven by a combination of desperation and frustration, Max dropped down to his knees and belted an impassioned cry for assistance.

"Juala!" Max screamed, "I know you're out there! Come back! Now! I need you, WE need you to come back!"

Tears formed in Max's eyes as he was realizing just how far had he had fallen. Also, the realization that Juala, even if nearby, would not be able to hear him. But he was prepared to keep shouting towards the heavens for lack of a better plan. Before he could continue, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

It was Michael, "Get up, Maxwell," he said, soft but firm in expression, "this isn't going to help us."

That was not an expected reaction from Michael, but for Max it was a welcome one. Max was able to put the hysteria behind him. He rose to his feet, wiped his tears away on his sleeve.

"You're right, Michael," said Max, quietly, matter-of-factly.

Max stood there, stiff and brim. His feet spread, his arms hanging straight down, fists clenched. It was a poise of gritty determination. He began reliving all the alien-related adventures that he had ever had with his fellow hybrids. He did not start in chronological order, that would've been too rational. Since Max was currently plagued by fear, the fear of never seeing Tess again. Fear reminded him of his time in the white room. He remembered the end of that experience. When Agent Pierce gave him the two orbs and Tess mind warped him into thinking that they were glowing. Specifically the insignia, or logo, whatever it was, on the two orbs stood out in Max's mind. The triangle with swirling lines surrounding it. He remembered when Nasedo had kidnapped Liz and he saw that same logo light up the night sky to lead him to the fairgrounds.

"I've got it!" Max proclaimed.

"What?" Michael asked simply.

"The symbol," Max explained frantically, "from the orbs. If we draw it, here in the dirt, then I can use my powers to light up the sky with that symbol. It'll be a beacon for Juala to see and come pick us up."

Michael was doubtful, "I don't like it," he said simply. "And what if your friend doesn't come? Someone else is going to see this beacon, like the government, or our enemies."

Max, who had already begun drawing the symbol stared up at Michael with a piercing intensity, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Apparently Michael didn't, as he seemed to fade away into the darkness. Max was not concerned. He continued to fastidiously create the symbol from memory. Once finished, Max stood over the work. He put out his hand and turned to Michael.

"Here goes nothing," he said.

A glow started to form around Max's hand, as he intended to light up the night sky with this alien symbol as brightly as his powers would let him. But prior to igniting the symbol, he saw a bright white flash from his right side. Micheal. Before Max had a chance to look over, he found himself on the ground, the result of having been flung across the woods and directly into a tree several feet away. Michael came running up towards him.

"Max," he said, out of breath from the slight jog and more so the powers-induced blow he just directed at his friend, "we can't do this."

Max was angry, but also in pain from the attack. He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Why?" he asked, hoping for a very good explanation.

"Because I have a better idea," Michael replied, as he extended out a hand to help Max to his feet.

Still rubbing the back of his neck, Max inquired, "What is it?"

Michael looked him in the eye. Max was struck by a spark, a glimmer of excitement in Michael. It indicated that perhaps Michael was onto something. It was one of the few times that Max had appreciated Michael taking his duties as "Max's second" so seriously. Clearly, Michael's sense of duty allowed him to stay calm as Max panicked over Tess. It was somewhat ironic, because ordinarily Michael was the irrational one of the two and it was Max that had to step in and guide the group with reason and ration. But on this night, Max was the one being irrational, willing to take bold risks. And as his friend stood on the verge of revealing his breakthrough idea, Max was glad that Michael came through in the moment when he needed his friend, his second in command, the most.

"The Granolith," Michael said.

All the conversation aboard the alien space craft had pretty much petered out. Tess was sitting along side Liz, Maria and Isabelle leaning back against the far wall in the dark holding chamber. It felt like the same place her and Max were taken to when they were first abducted, but she couldn't be sure. Max. With the situation allowing Tess to be alone with her own thoughts, she couldn't get Max off her mind. She was crushed. Just when they reached a point in time where things were starting to come together with her and Max, they became separated. She did not know where this ship would take them, but she feared Max could never follow. Not only did she want to see him again, be embraced by him again, but all things considered she felt better being stranded aboard an enemy spacecraft with Max. When her and Max were taken she felt like they were in it together. Liz and Maria were burdens to Tess, although she knew that they did not volunteer to join them in the group abduction. Even Isabelle was not a very authoritative ally. Max, surprisingly, had become pretty good at taking control of crisis mode situations. It made Tess find him even sexier. She was surprised when Liz of all people, decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Liz asked Tess, "Max I mean."

"Yes," Tess answered bluntly, but tentatively, not sure where Liz wanted to go with this.

"It's okay," Liz assured her, "I know how it's like. The funny thing is I'm not thinking about him. I would have, but I think I've finally moved on. I know you're destined to have him."

At this point Tess noticed a peculiar look exchanged between Isabelle and Maria. Maria and Michael were an item, though you wouldn't really categorize them as madly in love. Isabelle refused to open herself up to attraction towards Michael, and Michael was in the same boat. But Tess knew by that look that they were each wondering if they would soon share a similar relationship to what Tess now has with Liz. That's exactly what would happen if Michael and Isabelle were to embrace their destiny. Personally, Tess had no doubt that they eventually would. Tess believed that the Royal Four were destine to unite, mate, and retake Antar's thrown. But with the others lacking much of the guidance she received from Nasedo, they were slow to take to their destiny. Tess knew that they had time to prepare for their battle to retake the thrown. Yet, she also got impatient frequently. It was hard being the one who remembered the most about home, who was ready the earliest to take back her old life. That's why she was so elated that Max finally seemed to accepting her as a friend and even more.

"Being raised by Nasedo," Tess told Liz, allowing a rare moment of civility between the two to continue, "I did not know how to make that situation easier on you when I first arrived."

Liz smiled slightly, it was clearly forced to an extent, but Tess felt she was trying to be sincere, "If Max had been raised by Nasedo, he might not have saved me."

Tess never thought about that before. But now that the subject had been broached, she agreed with Liz. Nasedo never cared about helping humans. His philosophy, as protector, was to protect the Royal Four by killing all the humans who learned of their alien heritage.

Before Tess could respond to Liz's insightful comment, the large bay door to the room began to open. Alertly, Tess and Isabelle rose to their feet. They positioned themselves in front of Liz and Maria to provide the best protection for the group. As the figure entered, Tess recognized him.

"Juala," she said, mostly to inform the others of who he was.

Juala had a dark and vengeful look in his eyes. He did not seem to respect anyone in the room, which probably showed that his dialogue with Max was also a farce.

"Which one of you is Vilandra?" asked Juala.

Now it made sense to Tess why the large group of women had been abducted. She exchanged a pensive look with Isabelle. It was unclear as to why Juala wanted to find Vilandra. Singling out Isabelle could spell her death, or disappearance, as Tess knew Kivar might want Vilandra back on Antar for himself. It also occurred to Tess that by confirming Vilandra's identity to Juala, it could spell a swift death for the rest of them. Isabelle was not stepping up to admit her identity. Tess didn't blame her. Yet it did place the burden of taking charge on Tess. She was needed to speak on behalf of the group and possibly protect the identity of Vilandra. Instead of addressing the Vilandra issue, Tess looked to question Juala's constantly changing motives.

"My husband informed you to stay away from us," she said with a queen-like authority that surprised even herself.

Juala seemed amused, "Your husband has no real power," he explained, "I report to Kivar. Since our drug failed in getting you and Zan to provide an offspring to legitimize his thrown to the doubting resistance, I shall bring Kivar his consolation prize, Vilandra, his love."

Tess started thinking about why this ship never left Earth. Given Juala's latest revelation of motivations, it would stand to reason that he should've taken Max and her off Earth and not fooled them while staying in the atmosphere, especially if an offspring was his primary goal. Tess decided that Juala either still was masking his true motivations for the Royal Four, or something else was going on.

What Juala did next proved he was no idiot. He knew there were only two females in the Royal Four, and he knew Tess was not Vilandra. He gestured towards Isabelle, the only other member of the group to threaten to use her extraterrestrial abilities.

"You," Juala said to Isabelle, "are coming with us."

Isabelle seemed at a loss for what to do. She looked to Tess as if to say, _Help me_. Tess wanted to, but wasn't sure if she had the power to stop them from isolating Isabelle from the group.

It then dawned on Tess as to what the problem was.

"Except you can't take her anywhere," Tess proclaimed boldly.

"True," Juala confirmed, "our power source was exhausted on our trip to Earth. That is why we are willing to send you back to your husband and let the humans go as well. We will bring Kivar his lover and the rest of you hybrids can live on Earth in peace. I just need one more thing from you…"

Tess held her breath. She suspected what was coming next. She also knew that she, as well as the others, had a duty to protect certain aspects of their alien heritage. Not only that, but Tess remembered Larick's warning. Someone else would come for her, Max and Michael, even if she were willing to sacrifice Isabelle right here. Tess would never do that. And besides, she suspected that what Juala needed next was more valuable than just one fourth of her unit.

Juala confirmed what Tess had feared by asking, "Where's the Granolith?"

_**To Be Continued… **_


	6. Revelations of Granolithic Proportions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that this chapter is rather short, but after such a long layoff, I wanted to write a fresh bridge to setup the conclusion of the story. I promise that more updates are on the way.

Max and Michael had been staring at the Granolith for the better part of a half hour in a secret chamber hidden in the wall of the pod chamber where their hybrid bodies were first activated, or born, on Earth. Michael, in a somewhat stunning moment of crisis had decided that instead of Max blasting a beacon for anyone to see, they should utilize the one bit of alien technology they possessed to fight their alien enemies. There was, of course, one problem. None of the Royal Four knew exactly what the Granolith was or the purpose it served—only that it was considered very valuable to the Skins and the Prakalans too, or at least that was the idea.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Michael said with frustration.

"No," Max argued, "this was smarter than my plan. Safer."

"Yeah, great," Michael said, "except what are we supposed to do? It's not like this stuff came with a manual. And if did, then it's the book Nasado gave us and we don't know how to read it."

The two had been assaulting the Granolith with a piercing stare ever since arriving at the Pod Chamber location, but gradually, as Michael continued to grow increasingly impatient, Max's gaze wandered to where the Granolith at the center of the room was no longer in his line of sight, and his attention seemed to be focused not on Michael's monologue, but on something beyond their current setting.

Michael's frantic frustration, meanwhile, continued to mount, "I mean, we don't know if using the Granolith would even help us. If it's a weapon, then great, we can use it to blast that ship out of the sky and go rescue the girls. If it's a shrine that our people worship, then we might as well just destroy it since we don't remember why we're supposed to care."

With that last comment, Michael paused, expecting Max to step in with some sort of quip about respecting the values and beliefs of other cultures, especially their own, even if they can't remember. But Max said nothing. Michael broke his own eye contact with the Granolith and looked over at Max to find that Max was not inspecting the Granolith anymore either.

"Maxwell," Michael said, waving his hand in front of Max's face, "Are you paying attention?"

Max did not respond. Michael became alarmed and put his hands on Max's shoulders and started shaking him, but it was clear that Max's mind was somewhere else. "This is no time to have a breakdown, Maxwell," Michael spat with a hint of sarcasm rooted in his constant irritation at Max's pensive nature and also with some legitimate concern.

Max abruptly snapped back to his physical surroundings. "The Granolith is for propulsion and can get us home, but we don't have to understand how to use it," he said, "At least not today. Juala has Tess and the others and needs the Granolith to take them back to Antar. They will be coming here."

"What?" Michael squeaked after a pause. He was trying to process a huge amount of important information that Max just blurted out. "Ho—how exactly do you know this?"

Max knew that he did not have time to explain all the details to Michael, for they had to act quickly with this new information. Fortunately, every one of the Royal Four had become intimately familiar with each other's powers and abilities. So a one word response to Michael's questions was all Max needed to at least establish to his friend that he did learn something and he hadn't gone insane.

"Isabel," he said coldly.

* * *

Juala knew he had leverage and suspected that Tess, being one of these weak hybrids, would give up the Granolith before watching her human friends die. If not, he was prepared to kill Liz and Maria before attacking and injuring Isabel to the point where Tess would finally crack. Juala did not know that Tess already had the horrific experience of watching Congresswoman Whitaker attack Isabel to get to her, but the alien's instincts told him that Tess would crack at some point and give him the Granolith. So when he asked the question, there was a certain level of enjoyment in his voice, foreshadowing a victory he wholeheartedly believed was pending.

"Where's the Granolith?" he asked Tess anxiously.

Earlier in the day Max had uttered three words, I love you, that brightened Tess's heart like a beautiful Spring afternoon in a forest. The three words Juala was directing at her, made her heart sink into her stomach and overrun her body with fear. The revelation that the Granolith had something to do with propulsion and space travel was a major breakthrough, but it also reiterated for her that the Granolith was as important as her and Max assumed all along. Tess couldn't just give it up. But her and Isabel were in no position to defeat the Prakalans now. Recent encounters with Juala's race had put a thought in her head that Tess had believed ever since being embraced as not-the-bad-guy with Max and the others. The Royal Four, as a complete unit, stood a good chance in any battle. As all these thoughts raced through her mind, Tess could see Juala's steely glare becoming more impatient as he awaited her response. Earlier, Tess and Max played dumb toward even knowing the Granolith existed, a ploy Juala clearly never believed. Her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and fear, Tess overcame the pressure and came up with an idea.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Tess. No," pleaded Isabel, the one who first discovered the Granolith's location in the Pod Chamber where her, Tess, Max and Michael were all born.

"But," Tess added, "It's located at a site that is sacred to Antar."

Juala eyed her viciously, clearly not caring.

Before he could object, Tess continued, "There is a simple solution," she said. "Modify your navigation system so Isabel and I can program in the Granolith's location."

With that Isabel shot Tess a silent look of confusion. Tess guessed that the sophisticated technology aboard Juala's ship could probably find its way back to the Pod Chamber once visiting there regardless of whoever programmed the course. Then again, in reality, the only thing that made that site sacred was the Granolith. Tess only made the request to buy her time for the plan she had come up with.

Juala made a strange sound that the others could only guess was a sigh after hearing Tess's request. "Very well," he said. He then threw Isabel back toward Tess, Liz and Maria, who all chipped into to help Isabel keep Isabel from falling down or stumbling violently into a wall, and then he stormed out of the room.

"Tess," Isabel said franticly, "What is wrong with you? We can't just hand over the Granolith! Especially if it's powerful enough for space travel…"

Tess interrupted, "Don't worry," she said, "We're not going to hand over the Granolith. I have a plan. I needed time. We have to fight—take a stand against Juala, but we need our complete unit. We can use your dream walking power to have Max and Michael meet us at the Pod Chamber."

Isabel looked nervous, "But Max is probably not sleeping—or drugged—he's probably out looking for us. I can't get inside his head when he's fully conscious and coherent remember?"

Tess did remember. But she also remembered Arizona and being with Max at the Universal Friendship League where there was a small army of Skins trying to attack them. Max had put up his forcefield and Tess was able to touch his hand and channel her power into him, allowing his defense mechanism to stay up longer. She planned on using that same philosophy here.

"If we hold hands," Tess explained, "we can combine our powers to send out a message. All we need to do is focus on Max and find his energy. Then, you have to peak in his head just enough so that we have access. You won't be dream walking him at all really. But if you can capture even a little of his attention with your power, I can use my mind warp and project you out in front of him, wherever he is and we can get him and Michael to the Pod Chamber."

At this point Isabel, Maria and Liz were all huddled around Tess, as all three were intent on understanding why she was talking about giving up the Granolith and how it related to her plan.

Before Isabel had a chance to say anything about what Tess had just shared, Liz spoke up, directing a question at Isabel. "Do you think it'll work?"

Simultaneously, Tess and Isabel shot a _Not now, Liz_, look in her direction, and Maria, who under different circumstances might be inclined to interject herself in everyone else's business, grabbed her best friend and ushered her back away from the two aliens, so that they had the space to try Tess's plan.

Liz and Maria watched as Tess and Isabel sat down on the cold metallic floor, reached out both arms, grabbed each other's hands, closed their eyes and appeared to concentrate. Neither teen felt compelled to say anything. While Liz and Maria often were able to interact with their alien-hybrid friends like normal teenagers with all the angst and drama that goes along with that, this, like the message from Max and Isabel's mother in the Pod Chamber, was one of those instances where the alien side of the Royal Four's lives overwhelmed the two teens. After what seemed like several minutes, but was probably only one or two, Isabel and Tess let go of each other hands, opened their eyes, and turned toward their human friends.

Even though she was still not as accepted by the other two girls, it was Tess, who was perhaps interested in addressing the doubts Liz implied, that spoke to update the others. "It worked."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Final Showdown

Max and Michael sat perched in the bluffs outside the Pod Chamber in the hot New Mexico sun—waiting. They had done their best to conceal the entrance from within the Pod Chamber to the room containing the Granolith, just in case Juala's forces found their way in. It was Max's idea, and he figured it a sensible precaution to try to keep the Granolith out of the wrong hands. It also occurred to him, in an uncharacteristically selfish way, that if they all died today then it wouldn't really matter what happened to the Granolith. Except that the harm Juala could do by traveling to their home planet of Antar could be terrible. Then again the harm he could do if trapped on Earth with no way of traversing any great distance in space could also be devastating. And yet, back to those uncharacteristic thoughts, Max didn't much care. He had Tess on his mind. He'd been with Tess almost constantly since they departed with the Dupes of Michael and Isabel to New York City for the Summit and Max now realized how much he loved the support he got from Tess. And that wasn't the only thing he loved about her. He missed her. For more reasons than he cared to list.

Embracing their alien heritage was never high on Max's priority list. He would never be able to completely turn his back on all of it due to the obligation he felt toward living up to his responsibility as King. Even before he learned who he was in his past life, there was always that natural curiosity of wanting to know who they were and where they came from. But none of that was ever as important to Max as finding a way to live a normal life under the circumstances he could not readily escape—being a teenager on planet Earth. Of all the Royal Four, going home and reclaiming their former lives on Antar was most important to Tess because she was raised by Nasedo and taught to put little emphasis on her human life. And because their alien half was so important to Tess, it was starting to become more important to Max.

It was Michael who first spotted the ship descending from orbit to their location. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on this day and Michael, extremely focused on the task at hand, spotted a silver dot high in the sky.

"There," Michael said, pointing out it out to Max.

Max nodded in acknowledgement, "I see it too," he said, "and I'm ready."

The plan was for Max to put up his green forcefield as the ship swooped in to claim the Granolith. Max and Michael didn't know if the ship's white beam, that successfully sucked Max and Tess, and later all four of the girls, up to the ship could extract the Granolith while hovering above the Pod Chamber or if they would have to leave the ship to go and get it. It was Michael's hope that the ship crashing into the forcefield would wreck the craft rendering it useless with or without the Granolith. Max was more hopeful that the ship would be blocked from the Granolith. He was worried that a violent crash might cause injury to Tess, or Isabel, Maria and Liz. Max didn't want any of them to get hurt, but he also knew that if he and Michael stayed hidden waiting for the ship to land, and it instead ripped the Granolith from the Earth and took off toward Antar with Tess and Isabel that they would automatically lose.

The ship was coming closer and Max knew that within seconds it would be time for him to throw up his defense mechanism. His hope was that they could rescue the girls, keep possession of the Granolith, and defeat Juala.

"Maxwell," Michael called out, the ship sweeping in, "what are you waiting for?"

"Just a couple more seconds," Max yelled back.

And then he carried out his promise. The saucer shaped vessel appeared to be on a fast approach to a hover position directly above the peak of the bluff where Pod Chamber entrance was. Max threw up his green glowing forcefield, straining to create one of such size and strength to contain a spacecraft. He screamed out as he let all his life energy flow out of his hand and into the sky.

The ship did collide with the green field, but it was not like crashing up against a brick wall. The ship bounced backwards, much like bullets did, as if it had met up with a rubbery substance.

As soon as the ship recoiled Max's forcefield dissipated and he slumped over and began breathing heavily trying to regain some strength and energy. At first, he couldn't even manage to lift his head and watch the ship.

Michael, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off the vessel. He watched intently as the ship skidded backwards, then appeared to stop its momentum entirely. The saucer wobbled like a plate spinning on a stick that was about to fall off. Michael watched as slowly the ship regained full control. It began approaching the bluff again, this time at a much slower speed, but it was already alarmingly close. Michael looked over at Max, who was still catching his breath.

"Maxwell!" Michael called out, getting Max's attention toward the recovered ship, hoping too for some new bright idea from his "Fearless Leader."

_It didn't work_. That was the first thought that coursed through Max's head. He knew he wasn't recovered enough yet to erect another forcefield of the enormous size needed to encompass the ship. He wasn't panicking, but he was scrambling to think of an idea with only seconds left to react. He was looking at the ship approaching when his vision began to blur and then the scene before him washed out into white.

FLASH…

Max was with Liz running for their lives as a red Hummer was trying to run them down. Michael was with Sherriff Valenti in his SUV. Max had just escaped the White Room and Agent Pierce's team of government alien hunters was trying to get him back. Max was weak. Liz was powerless. Valenti had no authority to override the government agents and was already operating outside his department. And then there was Michael. He stepped out of the SUV, and put up his hand as the Hummer closed on Max and Liz. Max saw a white glow surround Michael's hand and suddenly he felt his pursuers falling farther behind him. When he reached the Sherriff's vehicle with Liz, Max looked back and saw that the Hummer had stopped and smoke was coming out from under the hood.

Max had asked Michael, "What did you do?"

Michael answered honestly, "I don't know."

At that time they were still learning about their powers and capabilities and that event actually occurred the morning of the day that they got the message from their mother in the orbs. While their powers were still developing, Max, Isabel and Michael often uncovered the true power and potential of their abilities in moments of crisis.

FLASH…

Max was back and the ship was nearly on top of them. While he didn't need as much recovery time as he did upon escaping the White Room, Max could do nothing now. He turned back toward Michael.

"You have to stop them," Max shouted.

"But I don't know anything about that ship," Michael yelled back, "I don't even know where to direct an attack."

"It doesn't matter," Max protested. "Just focus! Stop them!"

Michael gulped. Raised his right hand, opened his palm, closed his eyes and thought, _Here goes nothing._

Max watched as a bright white glow surrounded Michael's hand and a split-second later sparks spewed out of the flying saucer. The ship's center was just feet from the peak of the bluff Max and Michael were perched at. The sparks subsided and smoke began sizzling off the saucer. Not funnels of it, but a gentle cloud of black steam started wafting out of the ship. The ship's direction changed as it started drifting away from the Pod Chamber and toward the ground. Max looked back at Michael, and now he was the one with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy in recovery mode. Max wondered how much of it was fatigue, and how much of it was relief that it worked. Max continued to watch as the ship gracefully slid down onto the New Mexico desert and slowly skidded to a stop.

Michael sprang up and looked as if he was ready to charge, but Max raised a hand to call him off.

"We should stay here until we know who or what is going to come out of that ship," Max cautioned.

"But Maria's in there," Michael protested, "and so is Isabel and Tess and Liz—we have to rescue them!"

"We will," Max assured him, "but we chose this position for a tactical advantage. That was your call, remember? If Tess and Isabel and the others are prisoners, then they'll probably deal with us before going after them. And we can't make a rescue if we go charging over there and get ourselves killed."

Michael silently receded to behind a rock formation that gave him a fair amount of cover and joined Max in watching the ship to see what the grounded flying saucer would do next.

* * *

Aboard the ship, Tess and Isabel had moved into one of the corners at what quickly became the forward leaning side of their barren prison cell. Once the ship came to a halt the two women quickly rose to their feet and checked each other for injuries, which were fortunately minimal. Surprisingly, Juala agreed to drop Maria and Liz off at the Crashdown before going out to the desert toward the Pod Chamber.

It was Tess who spoke up first, "Are you ready to get out of this room?"

"The lock should be no trouble," Isabel said, "We have to get off this ship."

Tess shook her head, "We can't do that yet," she explained. "If we want to be successful here, we have to stop Juala." And after a pause she added, "We have to kill him."

Isabel's expression morphed. Her eyes widened and began to tear up as she shook her head no so quickly, so subtly; it just appeared to slightly vibrate. "We're not killers, Tess," Isabel said, "At least I'm not a killer!"

"Neither am I," Tess protested, "or at least… I don't want to be. But sometimes we don't have a choice. Like with Whitaker."

"Don't go throwing that in my face," Isabel objected, becoming angry, "she kidnapped me! I was just trying to escape. I didn't mean to kill her."

Isabel knew that this was a half truth. Deep down she knew that she probably could have escaped the situation without killing the Skin planted as a New Mexico Congresswoman, but that changed when Whitaker told her about Vilondra. Still, Whitaker was threatening to harm Isabel, and she initially put up her hand to use her powers to fend off the attack.

"Or what about Pierce," Tess added.

"Pierce," Isabel exclaimed, "_Nasedo_ killed Pierce!"

"That's right," Tess acknowledged, "and now Nasedo's dead and no longer available to clean up our messes. We're going to have to get our own hands dirty now."

Isabel looked into Tess's eyes and saw something she'd never seen in Max or Michael. Something she knew nobody could ever see in her own eyes. She saw a dark, vengeful look—the look of a killer.

"What happened to you, Tess?" Isabel asked, referring back to the time when Tess bonded with Isabel girl to girl before revealing her alien heritage to anyone.

"Nothing," Tess insisted. "This is who we are. We are the ruling party of an entire world. A world engrossed in an ugly war, a war in which our enemies defeated us. We've all known for a while now that at some point we would have to fight."

"Fight," Isabel said, not reveling in the idea of becoming a soldier, "Fight, yes, but you're talking about killing?"

"The four of us can't defeat every Prakalan on this ship," Tess said, "But if we take out the leader the others will cede to our authority."

Isabel was now confused in addition to angry, "How could you _possibly_ know that?" she asked.

"Being raised by Nasedo," Tess answered, "I learned certain things."

That answer seemed to appease Isabel, at least in terms of accepting it as the truth, which was good because Tess did not want to take the time to explain further. What Nasedo had told her once is that species near Antar's corner of the galaxy typically have what humans might call a caste system. There are those that lead and there are those that follow. If all the leaders of a unit are wiped out, the others will no longer carry out their orders. Now, in military situations there could be several leaders in a given unit, but since Juala's ship was primarily engaged in trade, Tess was betting that he was the only leadership figure present aboard the ship.

Isabel may have accepted that Juala was the key to stopping the Prakalan attack on the Granolith, but she still didn't look eager to go off on a quest to kill him. So, Tess pulled out her Ace up the sleeve.

"We're all trying to stay together and set things right with our people," Tess told Isabel, "even if that means sometimes doing things we don't want to do. But we're all in it together… Except—except there are stories about Vilondra…"

That comment immediately spurred a change Isabel.

"I'm not Vilondra," she snapped, "I _was_ Vilondra and that was another life and I'm _not_ a traitor now." She took a deep breath, inhaling from the nose and exhaling out her mouth and was relieved that Tess didn't object to any of that. "And you're right," Isabel added, "stopping Juala does appear to be the easiest way out of this mess. But there are a lot of his people aboard. They're not going to let us just stroll up to him. Unless… what about your mind warp? You can shield our presence from them and we can walk around and not be seen."

"I wish I could," Tess said, "But I tried a mind warp when Max and I were here the first time. It doesn't work on the Prakalans."

Isabel slumped in disappointment, but perked up mere seconds later, "What if we combine our powers again?"

"What's that?" Tess asked, already trying to formulate a new idea.

"What if it's not that you can't use a mind warp on them," Isabel said, "but they're just able to resist it more than humans? If I channel my powers into yours maybe you can get in and use your mind warp on all of them."

Tess smiled, "I think it's a worth a shot."

The two made their way over to the door and Isabel used her powers to easily unlock it. Anyone that had been positioned there to guard the door was no longer around as the hallway outside was clear. Tess and Isabel stepped outside the room they were held captive in and stood side by side. They started holding hands. Isabel focused all of her powers into Tess and Tess closed her eyes trying to create a mind warp. Isabel looked over. Tess had her eyes close and was clearly struggling to establish one of her mind warps.

After several minutes, Tess spoke up, "Okay," she said, "I think I've got it."

_She thinks?_ Isabel asked herself, but she did not want to break Tess's concentration by sharing her thought out loud.

"I'm going to have to keep a level high of focus," Tess explained, "You're going to have to keep feeding me your power, don't let up. Slowly navigate us toward the center of the ship. That's where we'll find the command center… and Juala."

Isabel tightened her grip on Tess's hand and slowly started walking with her down the corridor. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought, not sure what to expect when they encountered an alien for the first time.

* * *

Several minutes had gone by since the Prakalan saucer crashed near the Pod Chamber. Max and Michael stood waiting. Suddenly, a bright white flash beam came streaking out of the vessel and extended several yards forward toward the bluffs containing the secret entrance to the Pod Chamber. A figure materialized.

Max and Michael made eye contact to acknowledge that they both were aware of this. It was a Prakalan, but the alien was wearing some kind of environmental gear. It looked like a tightly form fitting silver jumpsuit, with a black v-shaped stripe on the chest area, and was accompanied by a helmet that was silver with a clear visor to see out of that was more reminiscent of a motorcycle helmet than a NASA spacesuit helmet, which are more large and bulky.

The Prakalan began to walk toward the rock formation where Max and Michael were hiding. Max tried to signal over to Michael to wait, as he was hoping not to make a move until the Prakalan was much closer to them.

Max learned that acute vision was apparently a Prakalan physical characteristic, as the space-suited alien spotted the signal and pulled out a weapon of some kind. Taking aim near where it saw Max's hand signal, the Prakalan opened fire. A small spherical discharge of blue energy, about the size of a marble, came catapulting toward them. Due to the distance involved and for lack of a precise target, the shot missed both Max and Michael, causing no real harm, other than a slight crevice in part of the rock formation a few feet below Max and some loose rock falling toward the base of the bluffs they were situated on.

Now Max signaled to Michael a different message. They had already decided on how to approach any forced confrontation, and Max's signal indicated to Michael that it was time to go on the attack. Max stood up, giving the Prakalan a much cleaner target. It discharged its weapon once again, and Max erected his forcefield to absorb the damage. With the alien's focus on Max and his green, glowing shield, Michael was able to rise up from his position on the bluff without drawing any attention. Michael reached out his hand and used his powers to lift the Prakalan attacker up into the air and sent it skidding backward a few feet before it crumpled motionless below them.

"Is he?" Max asked, trying to find out if Michael had disabled their enemy or killed it.

"I don't know," Michael answered honestly, "I don't think so."

Max instinctually grimaced and then immediately hoped he was far enough from Michael so that Michael would not notice. Of all the hybrids, Michael's abilities typically generated the most raw power, but Michael also exhibited the least amount of control. Max didn't want to argue about the semantics of stunning versus killing. While Max was never one to promote unnecessarily killing, he knew that the priority in this situation was protecting the Granolith from Juala's forces and then finding a way to get aboard the ship and rescue their friends.

Before any more thought could be applied to their first encounter with a member of Juala's crew, two more white beams shot out of Juala's ship. Each beam contained another Prakalan in a protective suit, and now there were two of them out in the New Mexico desert.

Both Max and Michael were now standing on the bluffs near the Pod Chamber entrance, much easier to spot. But it would take a moment for the Prakalans to get their bearings, notice the two hybrids and begin an attack. Max gestured to Michael this time indicating a one for me, one for you attack. They each extended an arm and brushed back the Prakalans, using enough force to leave them collapsed on the ground and motionless. Max now better understood Michael's uncertainty and felt a pang of guilt for assuming Michael's initial attack was carelessly aggressive. Given the long ranged nature of the attack, Max found it difficult to be precise in directing his powers. Also, he didn't know anything about Prakalan physiology, so he couldn't be sure the difference in force between a stunning blow and a fatal blow.

With two more Prakalan invaders disabled, three beams of white light came jutting out of Juala's ship. This time, one was dead center with the Pod Chamber bluffs, one was wide left and one was wide to the right of the rock formation. Max immediately identified the problem. He erected a wide net of green energy stretching all the way across the bluffs, protecting both he and Michael. Max then bolted up and quickly ran over to Michael's spot.

Michael was impressed that Max was able to leave his forcefield up without using his hand to sustain the power for it. He had never seen Max do this before. Almost as soon as Max arrived by Michael's side the forcefield dissipated, and Michael wondered if Max timed it that way on purpose or if it happened simply due to less concentration.

Max and Michael were now crouched behind a layer of rocks and not in clear view of the Prakalans below them. No attacks were underway, as apparently Max's forcefield had also successfully blocked their movements as Max adjusted his position. Michael looked over at Max and waited for an explanation as to why Max came over.

"They're trying to outflank us," Max pointed out.

"Yeah," Michael said plainly, fully understanding the strategy at work, "and I'd say they're doing a pretty good job of it."

Max cautiously peaked to his right around the edge of a rock that he and Michael were using for cover to check on the Prakalans. They were walking slowly toward the bluffs, no doubt moving tentatively because they were concerned about coming under attack. Max knew this gave them a little more time to plan their next move.

"Right," Max said, the wheels turning in his brain, "we've got to find a way to bring them closer together. There's too much open space. If only we had Tess and Isabel here."

"Well, we don't," Michael said coldly, he had a serious demeanor about him. Like he was in some sort of battle mode, a hardened, tough state that someone learns to adopt after countless experiences on the battlefield. Except that Michael had none. He was being fueled by instincts from a consciousness somewhere deep inside him—another person entirely with a lifetime of memories that Michael could not recall. "Got any other ideas?"

Max bit his lower lip nervously. "Maybe as they get closer to us we can pick them off one by one."

Michael wasn't in love with the idea, but he could not think of a better one, so he did not object. Max and Michael both turned their attention toward their attackers and monitored their progress, as they slowly converged on the Pod Chamber entrance.

* * *

Isabel and Tess were not moving with much speed. Isabel was concentrating on feeding her energy to Tess so that Tess could mind warp everyone to mask their presence. As they slowly crept along the ship's corridors, headed for the center, the turtle-like pace reminded Isabel of browsing the various department stores and boutiques at the mall. She used to go there with her friends a lot. But that was before the Prakalan ship showed up on Earth, before Tess reunited with her fellow hybrids, before Agent Tupolski began investigating them for the FBI under the guise of a counselor at Roswell High School, before Max saved Liz's life. That fateful day that Max used his powers in public for the first time and exposed their alien heritage to a human was a day that changed all their lives forever.

Isabel hated thinking about that day, and, at this moment, found she was comforted by her memories of shopping at the mall. She was remembering the friends she no longer hangs out with and the mall she rarely gets to visit anymore. Times were simpler then. The most excitement in those days came from things like finding a great sale, discovering something cute, or catching dreamy eyed boys admiring her and her other attractive comrades.

Now Isabel was on a mission to kill the commander of an alien spacecraft. It was hard to argue that it wasn't more exciting than perusing the mall. Of course, battling various alien races was perhaps more excitement than anyone should ever wish for. Not to mention that for every ounce of excitement there was an accompanying gallon of fear. Fear of failure. Fear of being captured or killed. Fear of letting down Max. Fear of betrayal. And that was a fear that was Isabel's alone—a fear, not of being betrayed, but of being the betrayer.

There were times Isabel wished that she had never learned of Vilondra's past. However there were more instances where she was thankful that she knew. There were always moments where Isabel felt compelled to break away from Max and the others, to neglect her alien side and live her own life. These impulses didn't cease once she learned of Vilondra's past betrayal, but that knowledge did help her stay focused on her responsibilities to her fellow hybrids. Despite Isabel's desire to live her own life and step out from Max and the other's shadow, she loved Max and Michael like brothers and had to come to accept Tess as a valuable ally. She knew that these three were the only ones that could ever understand what it was like to live as an alien-human hybrid alongside humans in an unsuspecting world. Isabel knew that she could never be happy in a life without the others and so she knew how important it was that she didn't follow in Vilondra's footsteps.

For the first time since they began their journey, Isabel and Tess encountered Prakalans. There were footsteps heading their way. At first Isabel could only hear them, but soon she saw a couple of figures running towards them in the distance. She wondered if she should point this out to Tess, who still had her eyes closed in concentration. But then she decided that if Tess was crawling around in the alien's minds, then she certainly already knew about them. Isabel stopped and Tess did too. Isabel guided Tess so that they were standing up with their backs against the right wall of the corridor, taking up very little space.

Two Prakalans went sprinting by. Isabel was struck by their appearance, which differed from the others they had encountered. Both aliens that ran by were wearing silver jumpsuits with some kind of helmet. If they could see Isabel and Tess, they failed to acknowledge so. Still, as they sprinted past, Isabel could feel a slight breeze tussle her hair. She became nervous.

"Tess…" Isabel whispered, feeling the need to communicate.

"I know," Tess whispered back, her voice strained and Isabel noticed that she had drops of perspiration peppered all over her face from the level of concentration necessary to mind warp the highly evolved Prakalans. "The command center is just ahead," Tess added.

Isabel slowly and cautiously guided Tess into the command center of Juala's ship. After a flare up of nerves from encountering the two aliens, Isabel cleared her mind of all other thoughts and focused sharply on enhancing Tess's mind warping ability.

Inside the command center, Juala was there, and appeared to be operating some piece of equipment. The only other Prakalans in the room were two that seemed to be guarding Juala, Isabel guessed they were body guards.

_Maybe it makes sense,_ Isabel thought,_ we thought the ship crashed. If it's grounded, there might not be much to do here._

Her train of thought broke when Tess tugged at her arm with the hand Isabel was holding to enhance the mind warp. Isabel, taller than Tess by a few inches, instinctively hunched down and positioned her ear next to Tess's lips.

Tess whispered so softly, so quietly, that Isabel, her ear just centimeters from Tess's lips, still had to strain to hear her.

"When I let go of your hand…" Tess said.

Isabel understood and nodded. Even though Tess still had her eyes closed she seemed to somehow sense that Isabel was on the same page.

Tess released Isabel's hand. Juala and his guards immediately took notice and were definitely caught off guard from what must've appeared to them as Tess and Isabel materializing from thin air before them.

Isabel took swift action. She extended her hand and sent Juala's guards flying backwards and into a collision with the back wall of the command center. Isabel did not kill them, but she did make sure that they were out of the way, so that Juala was left alone to fend them off. Isabel let Tess handle Juala.

"We're done here, Juala," Tess said sternly, "You'll never get the Granolith."

Juala, for reasons Isabel couldn't quite understand given their stealth attack on his guards, seemed less than alarmed. "And what can you do?" he asked.

"This," Tess closed her eyes, preparing for another mind warp. Isabel thought to grab her hand again to feed her power, but somehow knew that Tess did not need the aide this time.

Tess recalled her attack on the Skins at Roswell High when all the humans disappeared. She tried to mind warp them into seeing fire and actually created a blaze that killed everyone but Nicholas. Afterward, Max asked her if she could do that again. Tess had answered honestly and told him she didn't know if she could, and she didn't know if she wanted to. But at this moment, with the Granolith on the line and Max out there prepared to defend it with his life, Tess wanted to duplicate the attack and knew she could.

Isabel watched as Juala's body spontaneously burst into flames. Juala dropped to the floor shrieking as he rolled and writhed, his arms and legs flailing about wildly, trying to put out the fire while pleading for help.

Isabel observed coldly, somewhat surprised at how little sympathy she felt for the creature. But after all, Juala was the one that threatened to steal the Granolith and take her back to face Kivar's mercy alone.

After a few moments, Juala stopped moving, stopped yelling and the flames surrounding him, flames that in some sense never truly existed in reality, disappeared. Juala lay there motionless. Isabel knew he was dead.

* * *

Max and Michael watched as the three Prakalans neared the edge of the bluff where they were waiting. As their approach continued, the three aliens did slowly start to close the gap between them. Max and Michael were waiting for that gap to get close enough for them to carry out another attack.

"Now?" Michael asked, feeling antsy.

"Not yet," Max said, "We need them to get a little closer."

Max peered out to check on the progress of the approaching Prakalans and saw two more beams of white light emerge from the ship and deposit two new figures just behind the three Prakalans that had made their way to the base of the bluff.

Michael noticed the light, though was not inspecting the scene currently. "More enemy soldiers?" he asked Max.

Max took a moment to study the new arrivals before answering. At first he was nervous because he was already worried about how he and Michael could win in a 3-on-2 battle, so a 5-on-2 battle seemed impossible. But Max quickly realized that the two newcomers to the battlefield were not wearing the silver environmental jump suits. He took a closer look and recognized the golden blond locks that had been imprinted on his brain ever since he'd lost her and Juala came back for her.

"It's Tess!" Max exclaimed, "and Isabel!"

Michael now looked up over the rock ledge and witnessed with Max a bizarre scene that unfolded at the base of the bluff.

The three Prakalans turned to face Tess and Isabel and immediately kneeled.

"This ends here," Tess told them, "You will take your ship and set a course outside of this solar system. You will never return to Earth, is that clear?"

The middle Prakalan in the group bowed his head and answered, "Yes, my Queen."

That prompted a quizzical look from Isabel, who could only guess this had something to do with Tess's explanation about their leader gone and the followers no longer obeying the orders of their slain commander. Max and Michael were not within ear shot of the conversation, but in reaction to the order Tess gave them, the three Prakalans rose to their feet and ran off toward their ship.

With that Max and Michael abandoned their defensive position and made their way down to the base of the bluff to meet Tess and Isabel.

Upon reaching the girls Max ran up to Tess and hugged her tightly, relieved to see her and to see that she was okay.

"What happened?" Max asked, and Michael, who was hoping to greet Maria with a similar embrace waited for her answer.

"It's over," Tess responded, "the Granolith is safe. Juala is gone, and the Prakalans are leaving Earth."

Max was so thrilled to hear the battle ended, and so happy to have Tess back, he took another step closer to her and kissed her passionately. Tess was just as happy to have Max back in her arms and the two began to make out vigorously.

Michael, still concerned for Maria, and realizing Tess was done explaining, made his way closer to Isabel. The two, in response to seeing a man they both regarded as a brother making out with Tess, exchanged an _Eww, gross_, look before Michael asked the question Isabel knew he would.

Michael gulped, "What happened to Maria," he asked, "and Liz?"

"They're fine," Isabel assured him with a smile, "we negotiated with Juala and dropped them off at the Crashdown before taking the ship out here."

Michael exhaled with great relief and then hugged Isabel in jubilation. Isabel squeezed him tight and was struck by how comforted she was being held by Michael. The two broke off the hug after a few seconds and started swapping their respective experiences.

Then, with all the Prakalans alive and back aboard the ship, with the exception of Juala's corpse, a rumbling of the ground got the attention of all four hybrids as the ship levitated off the ground and began its decent out of Earth's atmosphere.

The event was even enough to get Max and Tess to stop kissing and stare up at the magnificent space craft. The four stood in a row side by side, with Max having a hand around Tess's waist, and watched as the Prakalan ship disappeared into the upper atmosphere, the Granolith in the Pod Chamber safe and secure behind them.

_**Epilogue still to come…**_


	8. Epilogue

In the aftermath of the Prakalan ship visiting Earth, Max and Tess snuck away to Two Rivers Reservoir, located about 20 miles Southwest of Roswell. Max wanted some time together now that he had Tess back, but also needed to understand all of what Tess did after the ship crashed. From killing Juala to why his men listened to her for real after Juala was dead. They had left for the reservoir in the afternoon because they were wary of another late night walk when an enemy ship could approach them with better cover. Tess had filled in Max on most of her story, exempting the part when the Prakalan referred to her as his Queen.

Max and Tess were sitting on a rock formation that jutted out over the water of Two Rivers, just a foot or two away from the edge overlooking the water.

"Ya know," Max told her, "Isabel told me she was frightened by how easy the decision to kill Juala was for you."

Tess gulped. "What about you, Max? Are you upset with me?"

Max paused and gave it some honest thought. "I don't like it," Max said, and then smiled warmly at her, "but I agree with you that it was the only way for us to… win…"

He spoke that word with hesitation, clearly uncomfortable at the idea of engaging in battles where there would be a winner and a loser. When Nasedo accused Max of being a pacifist for a King, he was not far from the truth in that Max Evans was not interested in being a soldier, or leading soldiers. He knew that the life of a man who was a King was somewhere inside of him and that as he matured in this second chance life that a lot of those instincts and memories would surface. Max already had experienced some vague flashes and dreams that he believed to be memories of his former life, but they were abstract, fragmented—mostly just snapshots or glimpses of a world he didn't know or understand.

Tess returned Max's smile, "You say 'win' as if you've never engaged the enemy before. I know you don't remember, none of you do, but I think it's important for all of us to never forget why we're here. You and I once ruled an entire world, Max. A beautiful place where the people were happy and our lives were complete. And then the fighting started—with Kivar. There were many battles. And in the end we lost—we died."

"Tess," Max said, reaching out to touch her cheek with his hand, sensing how upset she was getting. Max was also moved by how Tess had a way of discussing topics from their past life in a sort of romanticized way.

Tess pulled away, not finished with what she had to say.

"Larick wasn't wrong, you know," she told him, "first the Skins, then the Prakalans. More of our enemies will find their way here and we have to be ready for them. Not just for _our people_ (she spoke those words in such a tone that she implicitly added a "whatever that means" afterwards, knowing Max had no memories of home), but because there aren't going to be any more second chances. It's not so much about our people back on Antar anymore—our defeat already caused innocent blood to be shed. The memories you've lost may be a blessing because of that, but make no mistake, if the worst of our enemies find us they will be out to kill us. I don't know if we'll be able to reclaim our old lives back home, but we owe it to the people responsible for giving life back to us. Surely you realize, Max, with our enhanced abilities—we're not meant to stay here our whole lives."

"I know," Max acknowledged, which made Tess smile. She knew that it was a big step for him to admit as much, given his preference to put aside and hide their alien heritage, as much from himself as the outside world. Although she typically took on the role of pushing the others to deal with their alien-related business, Tess also knew that their affairs here on Earth did matter. Living with the Valenti's was helping her understand that the Royal Four would not be better off isolated and in hiding on Earth and that allies like the Sherriff were important for them right now. She did not envy Max for having to balance between keeping their identities hidden on Earth and keeping them on track for an eventual return to Antar.

Max was quiet, no doubt thinking about what she had just shared from their former lives. Tess turned and looked out at the water. The sun was now setting and the sky was pink. The reflection of the pink sky back onto the water made it look a shade darker than the sky—almost crimson.

"This place looks familiar," Tess said, as she remembered a time on Antar seeing the two handsome figures swimming in the crimson water below as she stood atop Demoris Rock alone, taking in what was always a beautiful scene—far more beautiful than the current sight before her at Two Rivers Reservoir. She would later learn that the two figures she caught eying her were Zan and Larick. It was Larick that made the introduction, on Zan's behalf. He had told her how Zan was attracted to her, but too shy to come say hello himself, so Larick was trying to be the matchmaker. Having identified Zan as the more attractive of the two, she agreed to let Larick formally introduce her and Zan at a party they were headed to later that evening. Larick invited her and once there he introduced her to Zan. As much as she loved Zan as King, it was when he was still that younger and quieter man, non-royalty, when she fell in love with him.

In many ways, with Max portraying those parallel youthful characteristics in this life, it was actually harder for Tess to be around Max and not with him than it would be if he acted more like the King. That's why she was elated that he was finally embracing an intimate relationship with her.

"Well, sure," Max responded, "You've been to Two Rivers lots of times."

Without looking back at him, Tess smiled to herself. Ever since she'd encountered the others, Tess had more memories of home thanks to memory retrieval techniques Nasedo taught her and made her practice. She was not as resistant as Max and the others toward uncovering the details of her past life, since Nasedo raised her to give little regard to her human life and prepared her to reunite with her family and retake the Antar throne. When Tess was chastised as the enemy when Max, Michael and Isabel first learned she shared their powers, she was truly hurt. Now, she knew that she could not hold it against Max for having no clue about Demoris Rock, even though she so desperately wanted to reminisce about that beautiful memory with him now.

Still looking at the water, Tess asked him, "Would it surprise you to know that when we first met back home you were just as nervous and quiet as you were when we met here on Earth?"

Max paused a few seconds. He honestly did not know what to say.

"How much do you remember about home?" he asked.

"Everything," Tess said softly, and then turned her attention from the water, which was now looking less crimson and more a dark, washed out orange with the sun fading fast, and looked deep into Max's eyes, "I remember everything, Max."

She had many memories of home, but learning, or relearning, the purpose of the Granolith unlocked the remaining blocked memories within Tess and she now had a full and detailed recollection of her life as Ava.

"Can you teach me too?" Max asked, currently not afraid of the alien mysteries, but rather honestly interested in connecting with Tess more deeply.

A single tear streamed down Tess's cheek. Ever since she found Max she had a passionate desire to reconnect with her husband, and her whole family. Now, not only was he embracing an intimate relationship with her, but he was open to unlocking the memories of their past life together. She knew that this would lead to Max remembering, as she already did, how much he loved her and how their love and support for each other gave them the strength to be King and Queen.

Max waved his hand down Tess's cheek, delicately using his powers to dry up her tear. Then, he kissed her, and pulled her close to him. The two cuddled and Tess began sharing with Max the keys to unlocking the memories buried deep within his soul.

_**The End**_


End file.
